The mysterious prisoner
by happyrike
Summary: About 1900,I think.Bella's a half vampire,an outsider,'cause she doesn't like blood.Rosalie is a vampire,her only friend.Human are nothing worth;vampire women love hunting,hurting,killing them.Then,a prisoner arrives;they draw by lot whom slave he'll be..
1. Chapter 01: Prologue

**A.N.:** Story will be about Bella (half vampire, half human) and Edward (human) and Rosalie (vampire) as Bellas best friend...I think it places about 1900...but I'm not so sure, so if they are some things they didn't have in 1900, but are in my story...live with it^^

Andl I'm sorry for my English faults...Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading

--All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't own them....---

**Chapter ****1: Prologue**

„Isabella?!"

I heard her shouting - and in an instant my mind was screaming at me; what the hell does she now want...?

At least she was crying for me with her typical severe, demanding voice – that could only mean there wasn't any punishment for me to expect – right?

"ISABELLA!!"

I gulped, and tried to move my feet faster without falling down the staricase... _(You must know about my clumsiness - if there is anything a person can trip on – I certainly will and hurt msyelf in impossible ways for others.)_

...until I stood in front of her.

Never in my life have I seen a smile crossing her lips (fake smiles – without emotions - don't count)– and I don't believe she's capable of such an emotion – the moon changing pink will more likely happen than my aunt being happy.

I lived here in this bloody country, in my aunt's house since...I don't really remember the year, but since my mother Reneé died soon after my birth...

Living here, in her house, by her side, was like a fortaste of hell – but at the same time it was the only place where I could life safely. Not safe and happy, but safe and sure that nobody will kill me (because of my autn's high position in this country and her power).

The house was old, a little damaged but pretty – having the character and atmosphere of a comfortable ancient house.

**  
**"Yes, dear madam? What shall I do?",  
I heard myself saying while I was looking at her – not into her eyes, that would be a lack of respect. A pride, pretty women with dark blond hair, in her typical chignon some black needles which can create injures you won't forget, so that you are prepared for the next time – if you're so stupid to give her a reason for the next attack. One time, and never ever again, I had promised myself.

"I hope that you will not dally the next time when I call you, ISABELLA?!",

her red eyes stared in mine, waiting for an answer.

Did I mention that I hate my name? I prefer simply "Bella". But besides my best friend, everyone calls me by my full name _(or if they aren't so afraid of my aunt, they use words...I won't repeat them)._

My name is one – and the only - thing we both have in common; my aunt's name is also Isabella. The name, Isabella, meaning "beautiful", fits my aunt, in her own way.

But besides her beauty I do notice her unmerciful and dangerous eyes, while my eyes are just good enough for others to laugh at _(or being the reason why they want my dead because one can see with one look that I am diffrent)_. Like everything else, I must say to be fair. Not that you picture me as a beautiful young women...that won't describe me, not now and not in 5 years, just...never _(- something my aunt - I must call her "dear madam"; respect, respect...- tells me whenever she feels like it - and she's right)_.

"I will not make such a mistake twice, dear madam. I am truly sorry. Please, forgive me. There is nothing to justify my lateness."

"Definitely not. But I called you because I got a letter from one of my lovely friends. She invited me to her villa for the next months...And I accept her invitation. Her villa is far away, even for our kind, so that I will not come here every week to look for you; you are not a little child anymore; your cooking is sufficient, so that you won't die of hunger. Or maybe...you'll change to the better for the reputation of your dearest aunt, so that cooking is not required...but I do not expect this. It did not bother you the last years that all my acquaintances are laughing at you - and me! for beeing your relative....You will take care of my house, won't you, Isabella?"

I looked at her in disbelief...

She will be out of this house?

I'll be in this house for months - alone?

Hopefully she doesn't think that this makes me so happy...but...if she had thought for one second I'll be happy, she would have canceled this trip...

So - I'll be FREE, at least longer than ever!

I noticed that I had not answered her question, even if it was just a rhetorical question. I tried to give my voice a disappointed, unhappy tone:  
"Ohh…You are going on a vacation...? I am sorry, I am just a little bit shocked of you leaving.I will take care of the house."

She nodded shortly.

"So, this is our good-bye then. Isabella."

I said good-bye to her, too, and looked at her as she leaved the house to the carriage, her bags already in the carriage. In fact there was no reason for her to use a carriage – with her speed, and strength she could have just ran with the bags in her hands...care less how immense the distance to this friend , she liked it this way.

I closed the door, with the biggest smile on my face, as I went to...To what, exactly?

Now, without my aunt, I do not need to clean the living room, the kitchen _(my second favourite room in this house, simply because it's just for me – without me being here the kitchen would be only a mock), _the windows...and I don't need to do anything else my aunt would make me to do.

Instead of going to my room as planned, I snapped my hat, my favourite book "Pride & Prejudice", and went outside...

Our house – no, my aunt's house isn't a villa, or something huge like a ville – but it isn't small either...I like being outside, and whenever I am able to do what I want, I'll be in our garden... I've plant most of the flowers, and I am the one who takes care of them. Alongside our pebbles-path bloom a lot of motley flowers in the summer; red, yellow, orange, purple and blue flowers...But now most of them wither- the summer is over.

Nonethless I love nothing more than sitting outside in the grass, reading and hearing the birds singing even if it's getting colder outside.

Well, sometimes I am a little bit jealous of the happy, flying birds who are free, but then I remember that I am lucky, too; I live in a pretty house instead on the streets, and I can go to school - and I have one best friend, Rosalie, who like me unlike everyone else...

Rosalie is my best friend, only friend. She is intelligent, and she knows how to get what she wants. And because of her, the others don't bother me anymore, they stopped looking at me as if I'm a devil, are now just avoiding and ignoring me.

Oh, and she's also truly beautiful, kind of girl boys would dream of...if the 'girls' in this country wouldn't be bloodthirsty vampires, who believe that it's their fate and right to drink the blood of the men, and who love killing them.  
You wanna know why everyone hates me?

Well, you must know the unwritten rules here to understand that I do not fit in this society:

First rule:

_E__very girl or woman who lives here is a vampire, and has the right to kill every man she wants (there aren't vampire males here) -) except if there's another vampire women, who has a higher position or if the man already belongs to one women (as a slave)...._

Second rule:

_D__o not like your "food" or be friendly in any way; _

Third rule:

_Ha__te all human, in particular men and play games with them - let them think you __truly__ like them __until__ they like you (simply use some nice words, so that they believe you're a godness; beautiful like no human can be, and also friendly – not a bloodthirsty creature – how could a man not fall in love with you?). Then you can enjoy drinking their blood – seeing their surprise that you are in reality a monster – that's fun, and you'__ve__ the __right__ to killas many as you want. _

Every girl in my school class has at least killed three (you can drink blood from your slaves – if your 'parents' are rich, they have many - without killing the human) – and if not, all are wondering why the hell not – maybe she needs to see a doctor or a psychiatrist?

Well, except myself – I would never kill someone, no matter what I am… And Rosalie never wanted to kill someone...  
Rosalie's family belong to the powerfulls of this land; the famous, beautiful, rich and "untouchable" Hales.

Rosalie has 'only' killed one human; and if you'd ask her why only one and not more, she'll lie to you - the lie she tells everyone _(but I'm quite sure that it's not __completely__ a lie, considering her character)._

No man is good enough for her, the most gorgeous vampire here _(she's tall, has long legs, and beautiful long blond hair)_: "I'm just too good for them - won't like thinking about their blood flowing in MY veins, you know?" she tells everybody, and they believe her.

_Now you wanna know how she lives without __drinking__ blood?_

Well, she can't live without that; she actually drinks human blood – but she doesn't kill anyone thereby. Rich vampires here have slaves and most of them aren't treating their slaves nice; the humans are just alive in order to clean their houses, gardens, everything, and to be their food drink; if a vampire starts to get hungry, it's nice to have the drink in front of you...and how luxurious, if you can offer your guest a quick snack?

This is one thing I don't like about the Hales; having slaves, for everything. But what could I do? I'm grateful that Rosalie doesn't kill anybody like the others.

About myself...

I am not human, nor am I a vampire – I don't belong to both of them.

My father - Charlie - and his name is all I knew about him, except the fact that I know for sure he's dead - was a vampire.

That for itself is a rare thing; normally only women are vampires, 'cause they drink all the blood from the men, so instead of turning the males into vampires, they kill them...

But the vampire woman who was about to kill my father, was bothered by another...and so my human father got changed to a vampire.

People said he was very silent, sad about being a vampire, hated himself therefor, and that he was very lonely…

And then he met my human mother...

And I really don't know how he got his blood lust under control - but he didn't kill her; she got pregnant (with me) and after my birth, my mother was killed – and Charlie was killed too.

So, I'm half vampire, half human.

I don't drink human blood – I even hate the smell of it, a taste similar to metallic – and I actually like both species:

Not all vampires are bad _(okay, except Rosalie probably all)_, but most humans aren't nicer to me than the vampires...but like Rosalie, there must be some exceptions, nice humans.

I find the thought of killing someone repellent - and this slave–thing here in this country is also one of the things I hate.

But my aunt lives here and this is why I live here, too. And that the humans don't want me among themselves either plays a role, too.

And, yeah, it is impossible for me to live with the humans and let them belive I am a human. They know that I'm a vampire because of my looks;

Vampires are beautiful _(well, I'm so plain, most human girls are looking better than me)_, but their eyes are not like human eyes, and their _– our _- skin is paler than a humans. So there is no way a human could believe I am a human, too.  
And another ability vampires have doesn't belong to me:

Vampires move gracefully; I'm clumsy.

So the only abilities I have are: the better hearing and the sense of smell.

For example;

while I'm laying here in the grass I can hear the waves from sea, which is a way from here, and I can even smell the salt in it; I can smell the different types of flowers, and ...now  
the scent of Rosalie?

* * *

So, PLEASE, tell me what you think.

Do you like it? Or not?

And when you don't like it, then please tell me and why (in a friendly way ;))

Okay?

And I'm sorry for my English – if you want to be my beta, that would be great^^

Review, review, review

Rike


	2. Chapter 2: At the market square

****

A.N:

Like always, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer... chapter a little bit over-worked...I just added some details.......

**Chapter ****2: At the market square**

Rosalie looked at me rimmed, then to the sky, who was about to change his blue colour into dark blue, almost black – not longer, and you could see the shining stars, twinkling in the night.  
That's what I liked about the night; without it turning black, you couldn't see the beautiful stars... And when I look at the sky, the gleaming stars, I feel amazed free and calm, simply unstressed, without thinking about the problems.

Everything else – flowers, animals, the houses, the few humans who are living here as slaves - are in the night as clearly as in the morning _(okay, a little bit darker, but not so much)_, thanks to my vampire eyes.

"Rosalie, what's wrong with you? What happened?"

If Rosalie behaves like this, something isn't right.

She twitched the corner of her mouth, and then a little smile crossed those lips. But it was not a happy smile.

"It isn't something very important, Bella.I just...wanted to tell you the news, before you'd hear them from anyone else.I thought that would be better, to hear it from me...And that's sure, Bella, tomorrow morning are all talking about this with anticipation; and you will be anything but pleasant about it. ...

But you know, you —WE - cannot do anything about it and I am so sorry, even if-"

"Rosalie?! I'm sorry, but what are you exactly talking about? Should I be worried about something that will happen?"

- I stopped her from talking, because I didn't know at all what she was trying to say, and the rimmed feeling which was all of sudden there wasn't a help at all.

Rosalie looked at the flying birds, which were flying to their bird's nests, twittering...

"They caught him a few months ago...You know, secret assignment, not yet official published for the people; that will be tomorrow, I suppose. I knew it from my cousin, who is working there..."  
My best friend stopped, and I, still not really knowing what was going on, had a bad felling about "him".

Whoever he was, for sure he wasn't't a vampire. And yet not killed? That could only mean that- Oh, ohh...

"Oh my god, Rosalie. You won't tell me that this human..."

"No. Worse than what you think, Bella. This human wasn't yet killed because they were hoping he has information about the enemy king, but as far as I know, he hadn't talked about anything important for our regime. Therefore, he was tortured – beaten, burned, and half famished..."

I was angry.

Angry about our regime, the Volturi, angry about the vampires who had tortured this innocent human – who now still crucified him...

"WHAT gives them the right for this?", my voice trembled with anger. Yes, humans were killed here without hesitation, but torturing? For months?! No one should bear this.

Yes, I was a half vampire- but I was also half human!

"So far I know that they found him on a little boat, over the boundary line with the enemy land, at _our_ sea side...And then they captured him, and I'll say that he's luckily alive - I mean, they would've killed him if they were hungry, and" -  
"I don't think that THIS torture is a great feeling, Rosalie! And now they are going to kill him, aren't they? So, where is the point in "luckily?!"

I, famous for my calmness, shouted at my vampire friend, not understanding her at all.  
She looked at me, surprised, and then with a guilty look at her face she apologized.  
"I didn't know that you...But, you're right, I suppose. I am really sorry, Bella. You know, you never shouted like this at me before, and I don't want to loose you for that only because of some human...So, sorry."

She was right, I noticed. I never shouted like this, what was going on? Rosalie is my best friend, what was I thinking? She did not torture him, it wasn't her fault for the torments of this human.  
"Rosalie...I never wanted...Thanks for apologizing, but I am the one who must apologize; I roared at you. Sorry."  
She smiled a little, relieved in some ways.

"It's alright, Bella. And to be honest I would not tell you about anyone human who is here captured, if there wouldn't be a reason. Tomorrow they'll make it official to every vampire here; because this human did not tell anything they are really angry. And you know the Volturi good enough...They think that his punishment wasn't to awful...it did not torture him 'inside'. So, tomorrow evening we – the vampires who have a leading position, and of course you must be there too, considering the position of your aunt – are going to the market square, to 'meet' the human."

I was...puzzled? Why should we meet this poor human? Rosalie answered my unspoken question before I could ask it loud – she does know me quite well.  
"Why? Oh Bella...To humiliate him. The plan wasn't complete finished when my cousin told me about this..."

**--------------------------Next day, evening-----------------------------------------------**

We, Rosalie and I, were standing at the market square, a place where 'we' vampires often hold our meetings when something important or interesting is going to happen.

And today, the public torture of this human was an exciting variation of the daily routine for the most vampires.

Ha, who was I kidding?

For all of them apart from me and Rosalie. And I doubted that she would behave the same way if she wouldn't know me…Certainly, she would not enjoy this like all the others, but I think she would not think of it as a crime - like I do - and would not be sorry for not being able to do anything against this. Like she's now because she knows me, she accepts my mindset and she concede a point to me, that this isn't the right behaviour for our regime to get information's.

I didn't want this to happen; but still, like Rosalie said, there were nothing I, or even she with her high position here could , basically. Just watching...

I hated myself therefore that watching without intervening was the only possibility we had.  
I gazed around me; everywhere vampires, gossiping about this and that, something like:  
"Oh, you should have tasted the blood I drunk few days ago...So delicious! It's a shame that there aren't any relatives with the same taste from this type..."

"Really? I had today an older men...I must say, even if the most prefer younger ones, I like blood from older one, too...It's like...." ,  
Or to the left of us, two vampires with long, black hair, whispering

"Do you know what the Hale likes in this half vampire? I can't understand it, I mean look at her; Rosalie is one of the most beautiful vampires, and with the power of her family...And at the beginning, she hated her like all the others, too...What changed her mind? She seemed to be so intelligent..."

And so on, just some blaah blahh gossip.  
Those vampires were talking about none of their businesses; they would never understand why Rosalie was now my best friend. They did not know what happened between the two of us, and they will never know it; I'll never tell them the reasons, how our friendship started. Just I and Rosalie will be aware of this. Ha.

Rosalie stood next to me, an apologetic smile on her face when she looked for a few seconds to me, for being sorry of the talking, and before she or I could have said something to another, the voice from Jane turned the attention from all towards her.

Jane was a vampire woman who looked more as a child than a woman; she is slim, and has short, pale brown hair. She is easily identifiable, because of her angelic face and her small size. But don't make the mistake to think of her as an angel; the chief of the hell would be more amiable as Jane is. Every vampire is terrified of her. Everyone.

"Please, Vampire ladies, attention.I think most of you know why they are here; you have the luck to work in such an important position to be now here - it's a privilege not many at the marquet square, we will see immediately our small-minded prisoner...If this food - ahh, I am sorry- if this human would have given the information we needed from him, well, he would not suffer right , not so much.

But we tried so hard to get him talking...and for not talking, this evening will be a good punishment to did not work for him until now. We think it is the best experience for him to feel humiliated in every possible way. So ladies, you are allowed to beat him, and anything you can think of- without drinking his blood or killing him- we do need still his information's...For this reason you all had the instruction to ate already before coming here.

And do not forget: we did torment him, but we didn't insult him. So, mental torture is really welcome!"

**---------------------- Prisoners pov. ------------------------------------------------------**

I heard her voice, the applause, and vampires who were talking with each other. But I couldn't see anything - they had put a blindfold at my eyes; everything was black. But, well, who am I kidding? I hadn't seen much sunlight the last weeks, or months...whatever.  
I first counted the days I was here, but soon I lost it. When you aren't even sure if it's the next day or still the day, it's not very efficient to hold on with day counting.

However, I am not stupid, and my sense of time (ha, good joke, what? SENSE of time. I had never thought I needed such when I was at home) tells me that I am at least for one month here. So many days passed...so much pain, it could have been almost a half year full of pain; and I had known how pain felt already when I was home – a few guys had given me a beating up, when they heard about my cursed ability.

Anyhow, I know that I'm here for long engough. When I leaved home, it was nearly the end of summer - not cold or really warm either: If you went out of your house, you didn't need a jacket, but no longer than a week or so, and you'll need one, that was clear.

And now, here in this doomed place, it was anything but warm.

Right now, I could feel a light breeze, which suffices to let me shiver for coldness. Why I feel like an ice block? Oh, maybe the fact that I don't wear much. No jacket- hell, not even a top- no shoes (not to mention socks) ...only short pants that are so short, my knees and femoral can just dream of a little warmth...

This place here is hell.

My father always warned me of those dangerous creatures – the vampire women...and I had a lot of training to be able to fight against them, to resist them and their power, their fake game of being nice to you; even without my ability, I was able to fight against someone...and I would do anything to not use my ability. It's as horrible as the vampires are. And I am not perfect in the control of it.

Well, what brought this training?

Nothing.

A dammit shit, nothing, only hell.

And my ability?  
I hadn't used it, not because I did not want to _(damned, how I wanted to use it the last weeks– they would have killed me right away, and the pain would be over), _simply because I hadn't a chance to use it. Why I didn't use it when they captured me in the boat?

Ahh, that's because I am simply a stupid idiot.

The truth is that if they will know about my ability, they will think that everyone in my country is cursed with something like that, and the war would start before we really know what to do.

And we would never win a war against those women.

This is the reason about I thought while they tortured me. And it is a truth; but still, the real reasons why I did not use it were my thoughts:

I thought perhaps they're going to let me free after a while, and even if not...I could not let it happen to be guilty for a death of someone, even if it's just a damnit creature like the vampires are, who did not deserved it better.  
So, this is my situation.  
I am here, a prisoner until they'll kill me.

And, to be honest, this is my only wish now.

The pain isn't something you can easily bear with, the torturing is horrible...And I feel so weak like I'm already dead - but then, there wouldn't be this pain...  
I'm at a loss; I will never tell them anything about our country, or our abilities. I thought the last days that they were tired of my screaming and not answering any question; they know noting about me, not even my name – and I will never give any vampire informations.

I had hoped that they planned my death. Not a fake death, like I had felt the whole time here, just...death.

No feelings, no pain, no guilt, just ...peace.

Simply nothing would bring the death. But I was wrong;  
now it looks like they aren't finished with me yet. Was I really so naive to believe they would just kill me?

I am to be on the ropes, I can barely walk without help...weak like no one else. If they would now let me free – if I had to walk – I would just tumble down after a few steps, not able to stand up.

The last days passed by without torturing, but with a lot of pain.

Pain caused by my wounds and hunger.

Sure, they gave me food – or I would have died so soon – but so low portions of abhorrent food...just enough food and drink for me to be alive. I will soon die, I know it,I can fell it.

Just a few weeks with this horible pain and this whole hell here will end with my dead. But, the fool I am, I had not thought that something like this today would happen to me.  
Today, it's not only violently attacks, they will insult me. And I had really hoped that I could just die...without anything so humiliating. In front of so many women, even if they are vampires, they are looking like women, lying in pain, screaming and whatever they are going to do, it's more humiliating than everything else I had experienced.

I heard the quiet food steps, and closed my eyes instinctively _(the effect was the same; I saw before nothing because of the blindfold, and now nothing as blackness, too). _

"So sweetie the show begins - with you as the main part! Exciting, isn't'it? But why I bother myself speaking with rubbishy things like you...when you are so disrespectful and not even answer to me, a lady!"

Ouoouhh...I bit my lips, so that the pain feelings would not escape my lips in a screaming, as the vampire kicked my stomach. I am disrespectful?

I was in every single way respectful when I was home; trying to be a perfect gentleman for women.

But those creatures were no respect worth.

I was not only stupid, but stubborn, too.

Never would any vampire be able to hear my voice – except a form of screaming, groaning of the pain. Never ever.

The vampire towaged me with her; my body sharped on the cold ground. The possibility that she was taking me to the others vampires I heard a moments ago, was high.

Whatever should happen this day _(do not know if it's morning or evening)_ would be happening soon, my sense told me.  
I clenched my teeth so that no sound would escape me, and in order that my teeth would not tremble in iciness. Cold, cold, soo cold... My body shivered, and I could feel the gazes from the vampires, who were now near me. I noticed that my heart palpitation was as loud as a drum, and that it would not calm down. Damnit, I was nervous what now would happen, and I was scared what exactly would happen.

* * *

Please review...i really hope that you like it, and if not i want to know why?


	3. Chapter 3: Deal and lots

**A.N:** This chapter is a little bit longer :)

Characters belong to S.M. like always....

**Chapter ****3: Deal and lots**

**-------------- Prisoners Pov. -------------**

I lay in my cell, on a cold ground, all over me darkness...no window, no one to talk to _(as if I wanted to talk to vampires, but still_...) and my whole body did not stop with shivering.

And in addition I got _yesterday (outside, at the place where all the other vampires were insulting me)_ a bad cough. Every time I coughed now my body hurt from the movement; pain everywhere, in my stomach, in my throat, my legs because they moved when I coughed...

And that my mouth was dry as deserts usually are wasn't a help to make me feel better.

When I drank for the last time? Yesterday probably...I really did not want to remember those memories, but while I thought about the last day, they were abrupt there, not able to be stopped...Never in my life was the shame so...

"Oh my god, do you smell him? I never smelled such an offensive smell!", I heard a lout vampire voice saying nauseated.

"You say it; they were afraid that we might kill him casually, and they controlled if we had drunk enough blood to resist...But no hungry feeling could bring me to drink the blood of something so disgusting!"  
I should have not payed attention to the talking of those creatures, but still...they were women, I was ashamed of myself; I was taught to behave like a gentlemen, regardless of how the others behave...and I knew for sure that they were right; I wasn't able to wash myself while I was here, so it had been mostly weeks of no water touching my body. Certainly, it was complete non relevant what they were thinking of me, but I smelled like a garbage dump and if I could die of shame, I would certainly.

.........

Seemingly, each person here would go to me and do something...like the others had done...One had kicked my stomach twice, while the second scratched her long finger nails in my cheek – the hurt, _you __couldn__'t __imagine __it_.

And the next ones....

pushing my arms strong to the ground, carved with all their power words in my chest - words, they were saying to me, so that I would know what was written 'on' me 'cause with the blindfold I could not see anything.

Pain, pain, pain....

"You know what you look like? Uhhuh, maybe you can watch the next time in the mirror...Oh, I forgot, it seems like you don't like to wash yourself, so having no mirror is probably...", one was saying while she packed my hair, and ripped on it....Tears started to build in my eyes, and my scream wasn't quite.

Damnit.  
"Useless material "........

"Not even usable as food"...........  
"You know? Rubbish is more delicious than you"............  
"Worthless"...........  
"Damnit crap of human"

...............  
"Feel pain? Oh, but waiiiit, there'll be more".........

I couldn't stop myself from loudly screaming. And I knew that I would never forget the indignity's they told me…

I perceived that someone leaned over to, to my ear. 'Oh holly shit, she wouldn't bite in it, would she?!', my mind screamed in panic. I had already enough pain – and the pain caused by losing an ear..would be horrible…

I noticed her smell, which wasn't bad – and hated me a second after this thought.

"I'm sorry"

Huh?

Did I imagine her saying this?

I must think so – or, if not, she was just ironical. A vampire would never apologize to his food – likewise I wouldn't say 'sorry' to my apple or something else I wanted to eat.

"So, what are you trying to do Isabella? Thinking that he will die if you'll lean close enough to him because of your smell? That's not a bad idea, but considering how he presently smells your smell is really acceptable. And, you know, he can't see anything, so he isn't able to get shocked if he would see you!"

I heard a vampire laughing....and a lot of others joined with her, laughing at what the vampire said.

Why? Was this vampire woman in front of me so beautiful they thought I would die? Hell, how I wished I would see her then if this was the case!

And after this thought, I got a sudden inspiration;

if she would smell my blood, she probably couldn't resist and would kill me luckily. No vampire could resist blood so right in front of you; they were satanically creatures, only thining about human blood.

I bit with all the power I had my teeth to my lips _(and I had not much power left), _hoping blood would flow.  
And wasn't I a lucky one that it worked?

Well, I could feel only a little bead of blood on my lips, but surely it must be enough for her – to get crazy for my blood, for atttacking me.

I waited.

And waited.

And...

Still, no salvation of the pain, I wasn't dead, no vampire attacked me.

Instead of attacking me like she damnit should have, she swabbed the blood from my lips within seconds, ignorant of my wishes, whispering

" Don't."

Huuh? Don't what?

Don't wish to die?

Well, unluckily that this is the only thought I have.

But she was the first who spoke with me; not insulting me with words...

Although hated I her. Hated her, like all others of the vampires, and especially her because she was the one who could have salvation myself by my death – and no an agonizing death which will wait now for me in my cell.

Damnit, I was really cursed. The only one, who was able to kill me, was to fucking friendly. A vampire who thinks to high of herself for killing someone like me!  
And, to be more unlucky, she was the last vampire who would came to me – I recognized the voices of my guards, who towed me from my cell to this place, and who were now going to towe me back to the cell, I assumed.

.....

"Do you know what we are now doing with him? Didn't Jane want to kill him as it's described in her favourite torturing book?", one of the guard of my cell asked his fellow.

Great, I thought.

Extra for me, copying a torturing 'till death as it was described in a book. Hell, should I be lucky, my ironical voice told me.

"I am not sure, but I heard that Aro and the others did not want this...Wondering why not, but if they planned something, there's nothing that even Jane could do about it."

...

I was feeling sleepy, and my eyes closed immediately. Just a short nap, one, two minutes, I thought...

**-----------------------------------------3 days afterwards--------------------------------**

_"You must know son, those creatures are devil. No vampire is nice or . Everyone wants your blood – and those women knew every trick to get their wishes."  
"But dad, don't you think that " –  
"NO. Son, I'll say this to you every day until you really __believe__ me, without any doubts. All vampires are bad. The women are __just__ trying to get some fun, to play with their food. You need to understand this, or you can't fight against them. It's __similar__ to some cat's behaviour; some of them like to play with the mouse before they eat the mouse. They running after it encircle the mouth, and even if they could have __caught__ them sooner, they love to let her sometimes free, only to catch it after her game – and then they will eat the mouse. There is no cat in this world which would just leave the mouse alone, not hunting it."  
"That's a point, but I think you can't compare animals like cat and mouse with the vampires and us, dad. I mean, they have feelings, too, or not?"  
"I knew you are __stubborn__, but no. The only feeling they know is hunger. And maybe some little feelings for each other; but this __don't__ need to bother us. You must hate them, there __isn__'t another possibility. The vampires look nice and __behave__ sometimes charming, but this is not real. They do all kill you. They love killing humans. Those women you have seen are just like every other vampire. They play games with your feelings; trying to make you like them, or try to make you love them; and then, when they are sure you lost it, they will kill you, __enjoying__ it. There are games of how long one vampire women needs to get the food fall in love with her; with her charming, beautiful behaviour. Just for fun.  
Don't forget this, Edward. There __isn__'t one thing you can believe when it's about those creatures. And: do not believe any of them. Or you'll be soon dead...."  
_  
I woke up, sweating, remembering my dream about the past clearly as if it had happened the last minutes in reality. My dad, trying to teach me how to fight against the vampires, and to make me be aware of the truth. Well, he was right; there's nothing you can believe if it's said by a vampire. And my life...I'll be dead, that's only a matter of time...

"Food awake.", a voice stopped me from more memories of my dad.

My guards opened the cell door, and packed me. If they wouldn't hold me, I was sure that I would't be able to stand more than a little time. And I do not count anymore in minutes; I mean seconds.

"Jane is a little pissed, because her plans failed with you, but I'm sure the house you will come in is as nice as this home cell. Don't worry, nothing will change much. Oh, I forgot; of course a lot will change. While here you had holidays and could just lay here fishy, you must work there. This is the only usefulness of a slave.", the one to my left said, holding her giggles as she said 'home'.

"I am lucky that I'm not you; one day with this Swan girl and I would sure be dead. Her aunt is nice, but like I know she isn't here...so, good luck, what?" , the other women said to me.

And her attempt to scare me more succeeded. I mean, what is there for me to except if even one of those equal vampires hates this Swan? And as a slave? I would not survive a week in this condition, let alone able to work..._( and I would absoluty rather die than help a vampire with their work. I mean, come on, for what do they need a slave? Should I help them with killing others? Maybe my death was nearer than I thought; because I would never do something like that, and the punishment would be my death; a new hopefull thought.)_

**-----------------------Bella's Pov. ---------------**

I waited. To be honest, I waited in excitement.

I wasn't sure how he was as a human - and I had a lot of bitter experience with those humans; insulting me, attacking me, wishing my death...

But I really hope that this man wasn't one of the meanest humans. And even if, I would treat him nice, the one thing the other vampires here really forgot being really themselves.

But I knew that I would to anything I could do to make him feel at least in this house he could leave, until he was able to get home.

I wasn't sure when Rosalie would come along to get her things from me, but I was sure not today. Maybe in a few days... I was so glad about what she did for me; I couldn't find the words to describe it.

_**--- Day before ----**_

"_Bella! Did you hear me?"_

_Rosalie asked with a light angry voice. _

_Well, she had the right to be it. I wasn't myself the last days..__.since the meeting with the human prisoner at the market square. _

_Since then, I could nothing else as thinking about him._

_I was so sorry for him – and I think, a little part of me knew that it could be also me, being a prisoner in the land where the humans lived. I could be in the same situation; from everyone hated, torturing until death. _

_That's what rememberd me of my meeting with him; it was awful..._

_Everyone laughing, at him, and then again about me, who weren't able to do anything mean to him. _

_I noticed that he did intentionally b__ite on his lips for blood - a desperate sign of a death wish. If I wasn't the one standing beside him in this moment, but some vampire who had at least a little hunger...he'd be dead. _

_So, he wished this and who was I, saying I wouldn't understand this? _

_Of course I understand it, but I didn't want __it to happen…And I would not let it happen. So...my mind was the whole time about this whole mess._

"_BELLA?! You know, when you don't answer me now, I will be very angry with you!"_

_I stopped my thoughst and apologized to my friend._

"_Why are we here, Rosalie? I have the feeling that I do not now anything __abouut what is going to happen...And I am not a big fan of surprises, you know."_

_I said quitly to her, not wanting that everyone else in this room would hear our conversation. _

_We were in a room, simply decoradet, place for about 30 vampires...__The floor was brown; wood. The room was about 12 feet hig, the floor was made of wood; light brown…_

_Like the last time, only vampires in higher positions were alllowed to be here. Rosalie, as the only child from the famous Hales was of course here, and I...Well, my aunt was an important vampire here, too – and she was now by her friend, far away, so that I would represent her._

_They had made a__n announcement, that we should meet here today, for a 'big' and 'wonderful' surprise, planned by the Volturi._

"_I know what will happen, Bella; they have decided that it isn't very intelligent to kill the human prisoner now, and so he will be a ..Well, until he died__ or will give them the informations.." _

"_WHAT? A slave? I don't think he'll be one__ –he'll rather die sooner" I said, my forehead frowning with misgust. _

_They did do enough for him to wish himself__ the dead. To be a slave...that wasn't even a thought worth._

"_Yap. And I bet with you that he won't survive in any of those familys. __Either he'll die of the struggle he'll have with his work and his wounds, or the vampire women will kill him when she's hungry. You know, he smelled really disgusting, but I think if he is able to wash himself it wouldn't be so bad..."_

_  
I starred__ at her. Thinking about his smell? That would've been my last thought._

"_Oh, Bella, don't look at me so. I just said the truth, for all of us. You are able to smeel things like we vampires do; even if you don't like our food. And, this isn't the point I was trying to __get are going to draw lots – to decide who of us will get him as a slave."_

_  
"And?" was the only thing I could thing of._

"_And I am really sure that you want him, doesn't you?"_

_Rosalie looked at me with a smile on her face, while I starred at her as if she said my aunt was nice._

"_I do not want him as a slave, Rosalie. I want him to be __free. You know, that is a difference!" _

"_I do know, Bella. But someone will get him as a slave__...And I know for sure, that even I don't want that, but in my family he'd be so save as in every other here – you know my family..._

_But if you would get him; he don't need to be a slave in your house, Bella. Your aunt isn't here, and god only knows when she'll be here again... If you want him to alive, he must be in your house, and you know that, too."_

_I realized that she was right; in my house he wouldn't be treaten as a slave, he could have a rest from his cell...And I had the chance to get to know him better._

_I looked at my friend with a questioning look, and nodded. She must know something more, or she had not said anything._

_The smile on Rosalie's lips was growing to a big, happy smile._

"_Ha, I knew that you want it...I pulled my strings...and voilà, I am sure I'll get the lot with him as slave. And of course I'll change with your lot."_

_I could have him? Save him from the others vampires? I was never so glad before._

"_What do you want, Rosalie?" As a matter __of fact there was something she wanted from me. We were friends, yes. But cheating with the lots? There must be something my friend really wants to have. _

"_Well...You know your emblazonment? Your neclase and these armrings I adore?"_

_  
I couldn't help but to shake my head. For a human live, slave, whatever, Rosalie wanted my emblazonment. Wasn't it silly?_

"_O__h Rosalie. You know that I don't care about course you can have it.", I smiled at her. _

"_Really? Oh, Bella, you doesn't know how lucky you make me!", she hugged me all of sudden, and smiled one of her beautiful smiles. _

"_It's okay, I must say thank you."_

_I was still wondering how anyone could adore emblazonment._

_But I learned this when I first came here; another of the unwritten rules__;_

Every woman adores emblazonment.

She loves it like nothing else, and she would do everything to get some beautiful things.

Never would she give her emblazonment away, or present somebody.

That would never happen.

Rather the vampire woman would die than give her neclace, rings, and so on away.

_Well, it seemed that I just did not fitch in those rules for the vampires, as I did not fitch in for the humans. _

_They were sharing the lots out, a drum roll in the background for the suspense...__What a charade._

_I o__bserved that every vampire here talked with excitement about the things she would do to 'the food', if she would get the slave._

_Well, if Rosalie is right, I am the one, so you don't need to bother yourself with the torturing you liked to feel him! _

_Two vampires in black robes were sharing the lots out; _

_and right after I and Rosalie got our ,she swaped our lots so fast, if I had not felt it, I would never noticed it. _

_I swallowed__; knowing that those stupid lots would rule the fate of this poor human. _

_Oh please, god, whatever he did to humans or vampires, he did not deserve such a fate, being here a slave of one vampire...Please, don't let that happen..._

_I prayed in my thoughts, even though I'm not sure if I believe at any god – vampires shouldn't excist, but we do so..._

"_Open up your lots, ladys. And l__ gratulate now the winner...Who has a red 'S' on her paper?", the lady said in a loud, exciting voice.  
I opend my lot, and so did everyone else._

_I couldn't believe it. _

_There was it; on the little white paper a crimson red __'S'__ for '__S__lave'. _

_I was stunned that my deal with Rosalie really worked, and hold my right hand in the air, to let the vampire moderator know I was the winner. _

…


	4. Chapter 4: Owner of a slave

**Chapter ****4: Owner of a slave**

The smell was unable to ignore; before the two vampires rang my _(or my aunt's)_ door bell, I had smelled them and the human minutes before. Of course they know that; but it was more politely to rang the door instead of just entering the vampires could be polite to eac other – they liked each other, or if they were afraid of the other vampire. In my case they were frightened by my aunt.

As clearly as the last hours I heard Rosalie' voice, telling me how to behave.

_"Bella! Do not forget this;_

_they know that you're only a half vampire, and you know also that they don't like the fact, that you wan this slave, __by a lot._

_Only the reputation of your aunt is helping to convince them, that you'll behave like others vampires. _

_Be under no circumstances friendly or nice to the human, Bella. They won't like that, and if they are talking about it...the __Volturi__ will definitely remove him from you, sending him to another vampire or just killing him. Behave as our kind would do, Bella._

_Self-confident, a light touch of arrogance, and do not look at this human as if you would be more than you're food or slave when others are there, too. I warn you, Bella. This is your only chance to save him, like you would __say. Don't..."  
_  
Rosalie told me that speech every moment she felt like it; almost every hour the last day, the day after my winning the prisoner as a slave. And I wasn't so stupid to ignore her advice; she was right, with every word she said.

I needed to pull one together, or it would mean his just an awful, disagreeable person, Bella. _You can do that, it __isn__'t so difficult!_ I told myself when I opened the door.

Two vampire women were standing in front of me, each one beautiful in her own way; one had bright, blond, open curly hair with a small size. Of course were her eyes red...looking at me dangerous.

The other one was the contrary what affected her looking; spiny black hair, with some pink strand of hair, the eyes curious at me directed.

Between the vampires was the human man; they were holding him a little, probably he wasn't able to walk a long way – or so it looked like; his whole body was more than thin, and his face looked also weak. He had still the blindfold on, and...

Oh my god, he wasn't wearing much in this coldness. No wonder he was shivering. I opened my mouth to shout at them for their bashfulness and beastliness to not give him more clothes for being outside, but then I remembered Rosalie, and her long speech.

So, instead of shouting, I used a fake friendly voice, let them in my house and ignored the human, like I was told by my best friend.

"We hope that he'll be able to work good enough; but if not, we assure you that we would love to help you with getting him to more efficient work. We have own slaves, too, and sometimes you need to push them around, so that they don't forget what they are. Some nice torturing books, using also the fire...or ice, are really efficient.",

the one with the blond her said to me (_I think she introduced herself as Kayla)_, a light smile on her face.

I was shocked, and it was probably that my face looked so, too. She couldn't be serious, could she? But I knew that she was very serious; and politely, in her own way; which reminded me again of Rosalie.

"Uhh, thank you, but I don't think that I'll need advice in such ...things."

I would have almost said 'in such 'gruel' things.' But then they would have laughed at me, or worse things would've happened.  
Still, they starred at me.

Why?  
"So, what the others are talking about you is the truth, then. You think better of yourself then of others and don't like our methods.", the black hair women spited at me.

Oh, oh. Whatever I did, it wasn't good.  
Think, Bella, think.

"I am truly sorry for this misunderstanding.", I tried to calm them.  
"I did not want to insult you two; I meant...I meant that...That my aunt will know mostly all things about torturing. I am truly confident that she knows how to get slaves to work...and will help me. Probably she has also books about those methods in her room. But, if I am wrong, you two can come here, then, of course.", the words came into mind without thinking, but lucky I am, it worked; the one with the black hair looked less angrier.

"Oh, so it's a misunderstanding; of course we know your aunt, Isabella Swan. She's quite was honoured before you came by all vampires; now that you're with her she's even more famous. And you're right; she will know probably more about how to treat a slave then we do.", the black one said.  
The vampire with the curly blond hair nodded. "Where should we drag him? Any place you have where you should lie?"

Oh. I did not think about that, but since my aunt wasn't here, he could have my bed. But of course I wouldn't tell them this. For now the living room floor must suffice.

"Uhh...yes. Lay him there, in the corner. It's okay, I think."  
They polished him in the corner I showed them; no pillow, blanket or anything else there. But apparently they did not wonder about this; maybe slaves weren't allowed to have those things?

I tried to remember how things looked like in Rosalie's house; but I was only two times there - and did not remember anything useful now.

I looked again at them, not able to look at the human. I wasn't able to look now at him, while I was playing not to be a nice half vampire, but rather a vampire, whose famous aunt could be proud of – wich was really difficult.  
Kayla and the other one _(I __didn__'t catch her name)_ were saying good-bye, telling me that they would look after me and the slave after a few weeks _(maybe there was a hint of warning me, that they would defintely came and controll my situation…)_

and ......then they were gone, within seconds – though that wasn't something special – all vampires could be so fast, if they wanted to

_(if they __weren__'t clumsy as I am)_.

I listened if I could hear them, or if they were already far away. The last one was it; I couln't get their smell, so they were already too far away. I sighted. Alone, being myself.

It was at the same time when I heard him groaning of pain; I walked to him, noticing this time all the wounds he had.

His body was all over with scratches, scarred and some dry up blood. It seemed like I could feel the pain they must caused him, too, only watching it.  
Looking at him I also noticed he had still the blindfold on; I leaned forward, and tried to remove it – but that was harder than expected. Those damnit vampires had made it close fitting.I pulled on the blindfold, and thanks that I am a vampire in one way as well, I was able to remove it.

He was groaning the whole time I pulled with it, and I hated myself again for not able to help him like he needed; I could never get him medicament's against his pain, or visit a doctor – vampires don't need a doctor, so we did not have anyone here – let alone the suspicious I would cause.

"I'm so sorry. I...wished I could help you more, but I can't. I..."  
I stopped, not sure of what to say. I removed the blindfold and looked for the first time in his whole face.  
Not so worse with scratches like his body, but really dirty...and still, I was sure that he belonged to the more beautiful humans...I felt that my cheeks were going to colour to a red _(one thing I have from my human mother; my face can get red like those human food, tomato's...) _  
I jumped up, not wanting him to see me blushing; I wasn't even sure why I blushed. What the hell was wrong with me?

Maybe because this was the first time I was alone with a human, and a human man, probably more beautiful like I could ever be, and that helped my incertitude not so.

"I...will get you same food, and drinking." I mumbled, walking to my kitchen.

And this was really **my** kitchen - my aunt doesn't need a kitchen – she drinks human blood like all the others. But I love cooking; and I need human food for myself, so...this was my place.  
I cooked fast, knowing that he must be very hungry; from his looks he would not have alived two weeks more in the cell. Some soup with vegetables and some meat, and water for him; and then I walked to him again.  
I deposited the soup and the drink next to him on the ground, and then walked to my room; I had totally forgotten to get him some pillow and blankets.  
I arrived with them in my arms after a few minutes to his corner, seeing that he did not touch anything of the food.  
I frowned my forehead.

He must be hungry, why didn't he eat?

Gently, I put the 3 pillows around him, and lied the blanked on him. I soon needed something for him to wear...

"Why won't you eat? You must be hungry..." I started, but neither did he looked at me nor did he said anything.

Well, then not.

Who was I, thinking he would actually trust me? Speak to me?

I was a vampire like all the others for him - and I would certainly not tell him the truth, that I am only a half vampire.

I knew how humans react – they hate me even more than they hate a 'normal' vampire -, thinking of me as an creature as bad as an vampire and more like them, that doesn't fit in their versions. They wanted to believe that all vampires are bad, devil and nothing else. I did not fit in this version with not drinking any sort of blood, but well....

I learned of my faults, and would not experience them again with this human man.

"It isn't poisoned, if you think that. I would never do such a thing.", I said to him, speaking quieter than usual.

I registered that his face twitched at my words, but only for a short moment. Anyway, now I know that he understands me, even if he not wants to talk.  
"You must eat, you know? If you do not eat, you will die!", I almost shouted at him. My cooking wasn't this miserable!  
Still, no movement. I sighted, again.  
"Well...I have no right to force you, but...I certainly will not watch you here dying. It's almost night; I'll be in my room, downstairs. If anything happens, call me – "

This was when I noticed that I had not introduced myself to him – more impolitely wasn't possible.

Stupid, stupid Bella, I shouted at myself.  
"I'm sorry...I'm Bella. Uhh, actually Isabella, but I never liked this name, and now I knew that my aunt has the same name, I hate my name. So, it's just Bella."

I told him, feeling more stupidly with every new word I said.

"I really hope that you'll eat the soup. My cooking isn't so bad, you know?"

I tried to joke, but still, no movement. Eyes still closed, face in another direction than I was standing.  
"Good night, then."  
I leaved him alone, getting in my bed. It would be a long night, thinking about this human, before I would get actually some sleep. And I hoped that tomorrow, things between us would be more...better.

I had known that he had not talked any word while his torturing...and my hopes were failed, that maybe he'd talk to me today. Maybe, I said to myself, maybe tomorrow...or the next days...

**----------Slave Pov. --------------------------------**

I was astonished about what had happened.  
And now, here was I laying, on unbelievable soft pillows and a warm blanket. That pillowes could be so smooth and soft...I hadn't remembered.  
But I was doubtless far away from trusting one vampire. Maybe this was her kind of game to play with me; maybe the reason for her was that I would be a better toy if I wasn't half dead.

'My cooking isn't so bad, you know?'  
She tried to be funny, but still I wondered why she was able of cooking; Vampires don't need cooking. Or she learned it, to confuse humans like myself.I never thought they would invest so much in their game – and realising that, I hated her, them, even more.

I also hated myself for not being able of resisting; but after she was gone, and I was here alone...with the warm soup, smelling so amazingly good...

After a minute, the whole soup was in my stomach, and the drink she gave me, too.  
Stupid, there weren't other words for my behaviour.

And I knew that; my plan was dying; how could I when I was eating?

Her comment about the food not poisoned was absurd, too; when I had thought for just one second it could be poisoned, I would have eaten it in the next second.

Free from pain, or free of the high possibility of more pain, no torturing, none working as a slave...  
And still, so the soup was so delicious...Bread crumbs, hard as stones, were the only food I got in the cell..

She could talk to me how long she wants, I thought. I will never answer to her, anything. She showed me herself clearly when the other two vampires where there; here behavior now was just a sort of game, whatever, don't really matter.  
I closed my eyes, leaned against the wall, ignoring the pain.

'I'm sorry...'; her voice sounded in my head. Yeah, a beautiful voice, I'll admited to myself. Gently, like an angel. And her face...It was burned in my memories.  
I had looked the whole time in other directions; yes, I hated her, but I would never use my ability on her – that wasn't me.

I wasn't cruel like they all were.

But...when she wasn't looking, when she went for food, I saw her face...And I could not do anything about my thoughts, that were wondering why her eyes weren't red – instead of red, they were golden....  
And her sorry – does it help anything? Nope. And I was really sure that she didn't mean it. Even if it sounded like the truth, it would never be.  
I got more and more tired, closed my eyes – hey, no blindfold any longer! - and lied down at one pillow....

* * *

So, I knew that a few are reading it even without reviewing (got the emails) and I just wish that you'll review...I'm sure that you don't know what excatly to write, but it isn't so important – I just want to know your thoughts about it.

But even without revievs I am happy that you read it 

And, of course, I write not because of Reviews, instead I write because I like it, and I love reading twilight fanfictions- so I thouht, maybe someone likes this too, and has a new fanfic to read ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Like heaven

**Chapter FIVE****: Like heaven**

**--------------Next day, morning / Slave POV ------------------------------**

I heard a lot of diffrently sounds; the rattling of dishes, so it sounded, someone quietly humming, and then the person walked here and there...

And then I remembered yesterday – the person must be the vampire I was now living with, this cruel Swan vampire, the others mentioned in my cell.

No, I did not want to start my torturing at this moment; I slept well and for one moment I wasn't scared like all the other days what would happen next.

And with her noticing me that I was awake, she could start with her torturing _(the fact I learned is that they like torturing you more when you are able to scream at it, not sleeping)._

I closed my eyes, tried not to move so much around.

But apparently this woman was very perceptive; I could hear her walking towards me, kneeling down.

"Hey...You are awake, aren't you? Good morning." her quite voice told me.

I did not move one inch, though I could not stop my heart beat to go faster – would she behave yet like the vampire she was, starting torturing me? I could barely move without cursing pain to my body. I could easily live without more pain.

"Oh...I'm glad that you ate the soup; you really need food. And, I'm sorry again, but we don't have any medicaments against the pain; but you can wash yourself afterwards, and I have some salves for your wounds...Anyway, here is your breakfast; I will leave you alone...".

I heard her putting something down – probably the food – and then walked away.

I wondered again why the vampires moved always with human speed; I knew that they were able to move essentailly faster. While I was a prisoner, they'd walked mostly as if they were human – and then, scaring the hell out of me, they were standing at some place they weren't before; one vampire stood in one corner, far away, the next second her face was near my face. I had thought to get a heart attack of the shock.

Relived that she had left me here alone, I slowly sat up and looked at the food. Fried egg, toast, ham and scrambled eggs were standing in front of me.

I did not want anything, I reminded myself again.

Eating was not good for my plan – I would get better, only for more pain...

Again, it was elfstrucked; I could not help myself with those logical thoughts; my stomach mumbled for hunger, even if I was hungry the last weeks, now I was so much more hungry, with the food in front of my eyes.

I hesistated but then, with the thought 'whatever', I ate all the food, drank after every two bites.

....

It wasn't for a long time that I heard the vampire woman again; when she did not bluffed me, her name was Bella...

I looked down. I had no blindfold which would hide my eyes, and I would certainly not look at her; after all, she wasn't yet cruel to me, and she did not deerve dying.

"Hey...", she smiled at me, I could hear it from her happily voice.

I wasn't looking at her. Instead I looked to the ground, as if it was more fascinating then she.

After a little silence she spoke again. Why did she talk so much? I wondered myself, holding the frown back that would automatically arrise.

"I think I am right, when I say that you won't talk to me, hu? Well...that's sad, but I think I understand it a little...So, if you want to talk to me, or say me your name, I'd be very happy, but I will not force you to do anythink, okay?", some pleading in her voice.

Oh, yeah, of course, she would certainly not force me to do anythink...

Did she think I was this stupid? Maybe she only met those kinds of humans...

And, yes, I would not tell her my name, let alone talking with her.

"I thought that you'll like to wash yourself? I mean...It must be weeks since you were able to wash yourself, and the skin-dry blood...I'll take you to the bathroom."

She waited, like I did. Maybe, just maybe she would be so mad with me for just ignoring her, that she would kill me. A guy has the right to hope, right?

But of course I was disappointet, again. What was it? I was ready to die; all I wantet was a less painfull death, and this right know. Before I get myself better, and new hope of living would be in my thoughts.

"Uhh...Don't you want to stand up? I mean....You do need to go to the bathroom. And if you can't, I'll help you."

Oh, yeah, help from a vampire woman. I was able to imagine such a help; and certainly, it wasn't a help I did want to get. So, instead of ignoring her, I stand up.

Or, to be more specific, I tried to.

My knees trembled of this effort, and my feet won't hold me right either. Barely I stood, and than my feet twisted one's ankle, and I felt...

**---------Bella's POV------------**

Even if I said that I understand him, for not wanting to speak to me, I wondered about it. Not excactly why he did not speak to me (_certainly, he did not want to talk to vampires, wich I really understand), _instead I thought about the question if he would ever tell me his name, talk to me.

I was so curious about this human...

And I felt even sorrier for him, that he had nothing to wear.

So, I cheared for clothes he could wear; because there aren't vampire males, and the slaves here does not have the right to wear normal clothes, there weren't any shops with human clothing for males. But I looked at him, and suppose that his size must be around mine's; he'd be probably a little taler, but I had some normal, wear out clothes; some shirts, and pants, socks. Well, no shoes, but he could wear more socks.

And in the morning I went to a shop with underwear – and bought a lot of for him.

I had put the clothes for him in the bathroom, and I had cleaned my room – I decidet that he should sleep in my bed, at least until he would be in a better healthy. I had the couch; that was enough.

Now I stood before him, talked him about my plan to get him in the bathroom – but he ignored me; no nodding, or head shaking, no movement....No accepting gesture, no denying. Simply nothing.

And he looked the whole time to the ground. Did I look so ugly?

Or was he so afraid of me?

And he still did not move. He needet to go to the bathroom, there wasn't another way.

"Uhh...Don't you want to stand up? I mean....You do need to go to the bathroom. And if you can't, I'll help you.", I said to him. Maybe he just could not stand up; weak like he looked it would be truly possible.

I was about to say somethingto him, when he was standing up. Shakily, he moved. And while I was wondering if he was even able to walk, he felt....

Knee-jerked, he reached out to grap something to hold him – touched me; and then I was there, holding him, stopping him of falling, my whole body was pressed against him.

And...The feeling I had was incredibel; yes, he didn't smeel very good, but otherwise I just liked it – it was the first time for me of being so near to any human – I even never touched humans before, no woman, no man. And, well, Rosalie and I would hug each other...two times in a year? So this was a wonderful new feeling for me.

But at the same time I could feel that he doesn't liked it for one second; his heart was beating like I was going to kill him – does he really thing that? – I wondered.

Fast as I could I let him go, ashamed of myself. Well, it had been only seconds – but these were a lot of seconds to much. I could feel the blushing in my face, and looked in a diffrent direction. He does not need to know of my blushing, I thought, saying to him "Sorry".

**----------Slaves POV --------------------------**

My heart beat wouldn't stop beating so fast; and I knew that she was able to hear it. I had mixed feelings; for one, I was shocked, in disbelieve what had happend – this vampire had caught me, saved me from falling to the ground _(which would have been painful, no doubed about it –myself landing on the ground, on all the wounds wich hurt enough without falling on them)_. I mean, she caught me! She was a vampire – why the hell did she caught me, and did not let me fall to the ground? There were no reasons for that. Even considering the game she played with me – she would not like the contact between us while she caught me, and probably would never get herself into contact with me, only for a game? Vampires hate humans.

I realized in the same second in wich I was relieved for not falling, that this woman must be going to be very angry – I felt on her, my own fault, because I had tried to catch something, and that something was pittfully the woman. My heart poundet – she would attack me, to be sure. There wasn't another way to behave – I did not only touched her; I felt on her, we were hugging each other for seconds!

Well, I said that I wanted my death, wich was the truth...But at this moment I did not want it. I wasn't prepared to die, wanted still so much I never yet had...

It was the first time that I was a vampire or even a woman so nearly; I had never been so near to any other woman – except my mother. And if this Bella wouldn't be a vampire, and would I not feel so much pain; I would have liked that 'hugging'...

Yet I rememberd in wich situation I was, and she, so it seemed, also; within a second she left me, and I –luckily- standing there, not knowing how to behave. And I prepared myself for alot; screaming at me, hurting me... But what did she?

Looked away, muttered a 'sorry' to me.

I could not belive myself of what was happening.

A lot of humans were killed by a vampire who wasn't hungry, just of the fact that they were touching them by mistake; even if the contact was only with their clothes – the human or human slaves were directly killed.

So, the vampire I now lived with said - instead of getting anrgy - sorry?

While I was still thinking, she looked again at me, her eyes scamped around my injured body.

"We're now going to the bathroom...I think that you aren't capable of walking, or?"

She looked in my face; but I, knowing that she'd do that, looked automatically to my left side, not in her face.

She sight; did she hoped for an answer?

Only helping me with falling down would not make me believe or like her – it was just the part of game, like my dad had told me so often. They behave nice and friendly to gain your trust – and then they'll kill you with enjoment.

I noticed her shruggin, and then she took my right arm, holding and carrying me....until we arrived the bathroom.

I should have felt panick, to be so near to one vampire, but wherefore I was not I did not know. Part of me was happy to get water around my body; I had dreamed of myself washing a lot of times in the cell.

We entered the bathroom; my eyes everwhere but on her.

I stared at the ground of the bathroom; clean black and white checked flagging, like a chessboard.

I heard the water running in the bath tub, and looked a little bit around me.

It was a typical bathroom; the walls were in a light blue, some mirrors hanging on the walls; one to my left side, in eye height, not big, just big enough for the face of a person, under the mirror a washbowl with a golding looking water tap, and to the left side a white closet.

I looked in the mirrow, seeing a face I did not now – and at the same time, had looked at it all the years…My cursed green eyes looked back to me – noticing that my hair looked darker then it was in real (my hair colour? Something like light brown, reddish, I suppose...). My hair was always in a mess, even if I had combed it for minutes…But now it was wild; standing up here and there, dirty, and much longer than I usually wear it.

Women and men had told me years ago what a lovly and beautiful face I had; what a handsome gentleman I was. Which daughter you want to marry, sir?, they used to say…

Until my abilitly was I killed someone.

Afterwards…they ignored me, only hate in their eyes when their eyes met with my face.

I knew that this was what I was worth; someone who killed one, even if it was just a vampire, wasn't a friend for anyone.

I stopped thinking about the past, and looked again around the room:

Another, taller closet to the right side of the washbowl, in to my other side there were another white little, rectangulary closet, which seemed to be older because of the scratches on it. In front of me was the bath tub, where she controled how much water it needed to be full enough. And next to the bath tube, there were a light brown wooden chair, clothes laying on it.

I frowned; it didn't look like those clothes were for this woman, and no other vampire or slave was here.

So…should they be for me?

My frowning became bigger – everyone knows that slaves aren't allowed to wear normal clothes. Some frazzled material was enough for a human slave.

"Ahm…I hope that the water isn't too hot for you...If it's that case, you can run new, colder water in the bath tub… And, I…On the chair are your new clothes – I am sure that they won't fit like they should, but I can't find anyothers for now…I placed the salve for your wounds here…If you need anything, you can call me."

She looked at me, and because I did not looked at her, she looked soon away, and walked out of the room.

That eleviated mysel a little; I heard from women who loved watching how their slaves took their clothes of, and on, and such things…And I really did not want that. Gratefully I sighed.

…

The water was perfect; not to hot, not to cold. A comfortable temperature for my bruised body.

I began with the soup to wash the shriveld blood from my stomach, my feeds, everything. And all the dirt…I was relived that after this bath I would not smell anymore like rubbish…

I closed my eyes, a little smile on my face. In my cell I had thought that I would never be able to enjoy a bath anymore; well, I was luckily wrong with it. I sighted, easily relaxed in this bath tube, and leaned my head against the blue wall.

Just laying here…Was like heaven….Just like I wished heaven would be….From hell to heaven...even if it was just for a short moment...

….....

Someone touched me. Gently, but still, touching my arm.

"Hey…Are you okay? I wondered…You are now over hours in the water…", some quiet, soft voice asked me.

Heaven.

I was in heaven, and I did not want to wake up. I would not leave this heaven; I thought I would come to hell, for what I did, but now...I tasted heaven and I would not leave it, regardless how nice this angelic voice asked me.

"Hey…Wake up; I don't think that's so good for you, just lying for so long in the water…"

Heaven ended.

Reality came sooner then I wished for.

Not hell like in the cell, but neither a loving place.

I looked at some golden eyes and – cursing myself for being so careless – I looked right afterwards at the water.

Then I noticed the situation I was in – and was ashamed of myself; sleeping in the bath tub while a woman was besides me; what could be more shamful? She's

just a vampire, I told myself. Not a real woman, nothing to shame yourself.

She was quiet – a rare thing, I thought. Probably thinking of something. Maybe she wanted her game came to an end, just kill me…When I looked in the direction she should be, she wasn't there…Did she go out of this room? I dindn't noticed, but was relieved – with a little luck she hopefully had not saw my slight blushing…

I began to move my body a little – this vampire was right, lying here for so long wasn't good for me either.

While moving I felt that my head was heavily like nothing else; my eye sight was getting cloudy…For a second I saw two arms on my left side instead of one…and there where everywhere coloured spots...buzzing around...

What the hell was with me?

Nothing.

Just a little bid tired.

Brace yourself together, I told myself.

I got up, walked to the chair, a little wabbly walking, and got the new clothes on.

A wonderful feeling; feeling clean, and now not cold, instead I had clothes on, which warmed my body a little bit.

Her voice, telling me that they would not fit very godd, came to my mind. She was right; the shirt could have been a bit longer, but otherwise it fit. And my feed felt in the socks so warm…

Again, my body swinged, and I reached the hand to my face…What was it with me?

Why was I seeing now all things doubled and blurred?

When my hand touched my forehead, I noticed it; my whole face was shimmering…and not from the clothes that I knew for sure.

I sacked to the ground, hitting the chair, not having a clear thouhgt.

And then I thought about nothing more; just laying, eyes closed…..feeling weak and diseased…Thinking about the wonderful heaven I'd tasted...


	6. Chapter 6: Disease

**Chapter SIX: Disease**

**--------Bella's POV ---------------**

I felt ashamed of myself; what was I thinking, going to the bathroom to look after him? I was a woman – and he was a...well, human, but also a man! You couldn't just walk into the bathroom while there was a man in it!

He just need some time, Bella, were my thoughts, before I decided to look for him. But my other thoughts had won the debate; why did he need so many hours? It could not be good for him, to lie so long in the water…He needed to get out of it. Now.  
So I went to the bathroom, to found him there…lying in the bath tube, sleeping.

I waked him up, worried about this human, and then I realized what I had done – I was a woman, and I went in this bathroom while he was lying in the bath tube…  
Nothing could be more shameful; I hurried to get out of his room…

But for all the shame, nothing could prevent me for remembering his eyes, looking tired for an instant of second at me.

So green...

It wasn't a long time afterwards, when I heard the crack from the bathroom.  
A few seconds later _(thanks to vampire speed)_ I was in it; seeing the man lying on the ground.

'Oh my god, what happened?', I thought, while I leaned over him.  
He didn't open his eyes, and then I touched him; his face was hot like it should never be...

Yes, vampires have a cold skin, really cold. My skin wasn't as cold as Rosalie's, but still colder than a human temperature. But this…His whole body was too hot for a normal human temperature!

Think, Bella, think…

Then I realized it; humans were able to became ill; he must have some sort of fever…

I hold him, carried him as fast as I could out of the bathroom, upstairs to my room, and laid him into my bed.  
I had read a lot of books about humans; I find them interesting, and that I'm a half one makes me just more curious about them; how they behavie in society, how they live, all those things.

And I did read one, or two books about illness, so what was with him wrong?

I tried hard to remember it...I did know how the book looked like; dark blue, the title written with silver letters...  
And then I remembered.  
Fast as possible, I ran the few steps down, to the kitchen. There I hold some towels, made them cold, and ran again downstairs to my room.  
I laid one on his forehead, two others around his legs, and waited impatiently while he still had his eyes closed, not a sound escaping his lips.  
But after a while still nothing had happened.

His body was even hotter, he sweated all over his body, and he quietly groaned of pain in his sleep. He grimaced by the pain, his arms were shuttled around the bed.  
These cold towels did not help; I needed something else...  
I left him again, just to come after a few seconds again, with the salve I had put in the bathroom; he didn't use it. But I knew that he needed it.

So, I did what I never thought to do;  
I removed his shirt, being gently as I could be.

I was sure that he certainly would not allow me to touch him - not to mention that I undressed his shirt – but had I another choice? He needed this salve for his wounds.

I touched my finger in the salve and then spread the salve on his wounds...Painful looking wounds; depth scratches along his stomach, to his chest, and other wounds.  
Softly and carefully I spread more salve over his wounds...On his face, his upper part of the body, and his arms.

While I spread the salve on him, I prayed that he would not wake up right now; that would be a wonderful situation; he would be furious, and I would feel more ashamed than I feel right now.

Naturally I did not just spread the salve on his body, just looking on the wounds;  
while his eyes were closed, I had the chance to look really at him; when I had saw him for the first time, I had thought his hair was a dark colour, but now, as he washed it, it was a light brown, some reddish colour..Just like bronze...  
Yap, I concluded that his hair colour was a bronze colour. Some strand of hair were falling into his face, and right now his hair wasn't carved for maybe month, and it was long enough to touch his shoulders...I caught myself of wondering how he would look with shorter hair, and bawled myself right afterwards out – I wanted to help this man, and not thinking about his beauty. He had definitely enough problemes and did not need even more, with living in a house where a vampire has feelings for him she shouldn't have. That would be dreadful.

He needed my help, not myself liking him to much; and at this moment he needed help to ease his fever...  
I touched the wet towels, to discover that they weren't cold anymore, though it hadn't passed so much time...

What now?  
Holding the towels in my hand, I became aware of the fact that he did not need any wet towels which would get warm after minutes; my skin was the whole time cold, there wasn't anything that would change this fact.  
So, instead of getting new cold towels, I placed one hand at his forehead – my hand sensed the heat of it, I noticed surprised, not sure what feelings I had– and the other hand I placed over one of his hands.

To be honest, I really liked the feeling; I sensed more warmth than I could ever feel with my cold body, and touching this human wasn't as bad as all vampires described...it was wonderful.  
I leaned my head at the bottom of the bed, in some sitting position on the ground, looking at the human. Slowly, I took a breath – his smell was incredible bad when we met him, 'cause he wasn't able to wash himself – but now it was...incredible exhilarating.

I did not feel hungry when I smell a human, or even his blood – I'm more human than a vampire in this way...But I was able to smell things better than a human could, and I liked his smell....  
Closing my eyes slowly, I felt step by step tired...

Vampires do not sleep, but humans do – a long time, the whole night! – and I, being both of them, needed sleep too. But not as much as a human needed; about three hours when I was really tired were enough sleep for me.  
So, even if I would fall asleep now; certainly I would be wake before he was – and I did not want him to see my lying here. But, like I explained, there was nothing to worry for; he would sleep much, much longer.......  
Gently, my eyes closed....Smelling the beautiful scent, still my hands on his body, I felt asleep...

......

**-------Slaves POV -------------------**

I did not know why, but I woke up, still feeling some pain, but not so much like when I felt down...Which reminded me that I was lying in the bathroom – but it wasn't cold, I laid softly on the ground, a warm thing around me.

Something was wrong.

The bathroom ground should not be so soft, and not warm, too. I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked a few times in surprise:  
I was in another room, the walls were half blue half yellow; above the middle of the wall they were yellow, beneath a light blue. I was lying in a wonderful soft bed, a duvet around me – wich caused the warmth.

But why was I in a bed?

Was I so ill that I dreamed such things? But surely if I would be dreaming, I would dream about other things...Not me lying in a bed. So, this could not be a dream, and I needed to know why I was lying here in this room, in a bed. In a very soft and comfortable bed, my mind added.

I was very sure of not walking in this room, or going to bed. I failed...And then there were nothing...  
I lifted my left hand, and touched my forehead; the fever had dropped, but I was still having an elevated temperature, sweating on my face.  
And my thoughts weren't clear as they should be after sleeping; probably I was still a little confused with my mind - owing to my fever.

It was then when I looked to my right side (left to me was a wall); and got almost a heart attack of shock:

There, only a few inches from my face away was the woman, with her head on the bed lying, sleeping.  
My heart beat pounded.

Why was she here?

Why?  
Ohh....

I blinked again, unsure of what to think about my new conclusion; she must have found me in the bathroom, took me in this bed...  
And now?

Every human who know something about vampires _(I consider myself to those humans)_ knows that they do not sleep. We aren't sure if they just don't need to sleep, or if they aren't able to sleep; but the fact is that they do not sleep. At no time.  
But she was sleeping.

'Or just playing to sleep' my self protection told me. Maybe she wasn't tired of this kind of game my father told me so many days of; playing with the food, until it trusted the vampire a little bit.  
But, my thoughts told me, then she was a very good actor; my heart beat was pounding like I ran away from the devil, I had already moved my body, and still, she did not moved anything.

I looked exacting at her; beautiful face, angel like, without a doubt.

She frowned her forehead a little bit, and I freezed for seconds, not sure and not wanting to know what would now happen – until I noticed that she still had not opened her eyes, or did any other moving.  
Wondering about this vampire, I then realised that I felt warm, yeah, but that my upper side of body was colder than my legs felt – and, looking at me, I saw the reason: I did not wear the shirt anymore.

Did she?

Of course, there wasn't anybody else, and I did certainly not undress myself while I was sleeping.  
Looking again to her side, I saw a little open box; it was the salve she showed me in the bathroom. And I could see fingerprints in the salve; definitely vampires don't need salves – so she must have laid the salve on my wounds...  
I frowned, wondering for the reason she did it – there wasn't a reason, not for a human and not for a vampire to touch the other one or care for the other one; vampires like humans were avoiding contact: the humans because they were afraid of the vampires and hated what they are – and the vampires because they thought much higher of themselves, not wanting to touch their food, until their did it for causing the humans pain, like torturing. Or if they drank our blood.  
But she did both not when she touched me.

So,why did she?

Why had she cared so much as to lay me in a bed, touched me while spreading a healing salve on my body?

Was this all the game?

There wasn't a thing I understood about this woman, and even the fact that I was trying to understand her motives made me wonder about me. I should never mind, and still...I could not help but wonder about her behaviour.  
"Uhh...Don't..."  
This time I was really on the verge of jumping out of the bed because of a heart attack.

She talked!

I automatically had closed my eyes, but there were still no movement on the bed, and she did not say anything else. I was getting anxious, and opened slowly my eyes.  
There she was, still not moving, like she would sleep – and I wasn't even sure if she really slept...or if she faked it. How could a vampire sleep?

But as I heard her voice again, I was sure that she really slept; besides all doubtes I had with vampires not able to sleep –

She, talking to me, in such a form would be absurd. So she did dream talking...This was the only possible way, the only explanation I had.

"NO!...I'm not....Listen, I never...I would never...But........"  
Her face looked painful, as if the dream was a nightmare.  
"You aren't better as they are! I'm one of you.....too...Don't...", she pushed her hand – which was, I only noticed then, around my hand – squeezing it a little.

What was I doing here? Was I so confused because of my illness? Getting crazy? It really seemed so.

Lying in a bed wich owned a vampire, who had now touched me more than once, kind of holding her hand? My fever was worse then I had thought. Extremely worse.  
I tried to abstract her hand, but she did not let my hand go;

instead, now with a pleading voice she begged, still dreaming, I think "No...Please...Please, don't leave me....Don't go...Don't leave...Where should I go without your help? You....no, I never.....Pleeaase..."

I stopped trying to get my hand free; at this time I actually felt a little little sorry for her; if this was just a nightmare...But if she dreamed like I did of the past, it wasn't a very nice past – similar to mine...And even if she was a vampire, until now she wasn't cruel to me...  
She didn't deserve such treatment of being left left her, I despised him or her more than this vampire – no one had the right of causing someone such pain.  
Her face looked now afflicted, mumbling the words  
"No...will never...never...hate them...can't get me to this...never ever...", her voice was getting quite.  
I yawned, still tired, feeling weak of this illness.  
Closing my eyes I thought again about this vampire woman. Whoever left her, she wasn't forgetting this – and either she now hated them? Or she was told to and did not want to hate them...So, which one of these two possibilities were it? And who were 'them'? And why the hell did I bother myself with those questions?  
I should not be so curious, but I was....  
Softer then the last weeks I fall asleep...

**-------Bella's POV-------**

I woke up from my nightmares of the past, relived when I saw that the human was still sleeping. And relieved that it only were my past memories, that the reality was now different...- at least in some ways.  
I checked touching his forehead to look if he still had fever, but luckily he hadn't. So, I left my room, and went to the bathroom...  
After a long, wonderful bath – I loved the warm water around my body so much! - I prepared our food and then I ate mine portion; I didn't need to look in my room if he was awake – I would hear his movements, and his breath would not be so calm anymore if he already wake up.  
I then went to my room, put the food and something to drink on a chair, near the bed he lied in, and sat on another chair, looking at him while he slept....Until I felt myself sleepy; I hadn't slept long after I had spread his wounds...And I needed sleep.I went downstairs, into the living room, to the couch, sleeping there with a soft blanket.

A few days passed like this – once in a while I would spread some salve at his wounds while he slept, and some other, unnecessary things like cleaning the rooms...  
I liked to have him here; I loved to taking care of the human, and I really liked the fact of not being a lone here – but that does not mean that I wished my my aunt back. That I definitely did not. I did not want to think about the things she would and could do with the human, who were officially, our 'slave'; and I hoped that her visit by her friend would hold on for months.

Even if the human would be gone to his home – I really wished for him, that he could go home soon, but simultaneously I wished he would stay at least a while; maybe a month? So that I wasn't alone, and I liked him being here...But I didn't want him to see and meet my aunt. That could only end for sure in a catastrophe.

When I entered the room the human was in, he always slept. And this was good – he didn't want to be the same room as I, a vampire, was, I was sure of; and I was getting each time a little bit sad when he did not speak to me – just one word, care less what a word it would be – I just wished to hear his voice.

Of course that was only a wish, hearing his voice;

hell, he hated me so much that he would not even look to me, not an angry, hating look, nothing.  
And even if I liked his company here, his look and his smell, I did not know anything about him...He could be an obnoxious, arrogant and rude man, who's job was it to kill vampires – I just really did not know anything.

This characteristic – I hoped he wasn't such a man - reminded me in some ways of the father from Rosalie; and then I realised that Rosalie wanted to came here for today – she said she would come the next Friday, and this was today.

I jumped up, and went to the human – Rosalie would see him, and it would be really better if he was dressed, not lying in the bed - if he felt good enough of standing up.

I heard that the man was already wake; with a quiet knock at the door _( I did not want to __scary__ him with my suddenly __appearance__) _and entered in my room.  
Unsurprisingly, I was right; half sitting on the bed, the look on the blanked he sat on the bed.  
"I'm sorry, but...I forgot to tell you that my friend will come today. Are you feeling better?"

I asked him, looking at him to get for myself an answer – he would certainly not answer me – and smiled, noticing that he did not look anymore so weak as in the last days.

"If you want to take a bath, you're free to do it, and if you need anything you can really ask me.", I said, then adding  
"Ohh...And even if Rosalie is better then others, she is still thinking a bit different about humans then I do, so...I apologize for her behaviour."

Rosalie was my best friend, and a good vampire; but she wasn't a half human, she wasn't related to any did not understand their behaviour – I, being half a human, did not understand all of their behaviour - sometimes she asked with a little interest, but only sometimes. But since she knew me, she tried with feeding without human blood – since we're friends she only drink the blood of animals –sometimes she does drink human blood – when her parents are at home, and are forcing her do eat something...But this doesn't mean that she wasn't dangerous for this human...

I left the room, went downstairs and outside, listened to the birds, looked how the clouds moved and how funny they looked like...and I wondered how things will be...

Our garden needed some care, I thought, when I looked to the ground, where the flowers would bloom if it wasn't autumn. Instead of now seeing red and white roses I just saw ground with foliage; brown, some orange – reddish colour in it.  
Walking a little bit around, I thought about myself; separate from my aunt I had no family – and I did not think of her with the word 'family'. Rosalie was more my family then my aunt, or the human parents of my mother, who died, not wanting me, but rather hating me...scared of me.  
No one knew how long I would be able to live; humans had the short live time of 70 years; a vampire lived for eternity, until he got killed.  
Both of them being, nobody knew how long I would live – there doesn't exist much of half vampires here. To be exactly, I was the only one in our country.

Faster then I thought I would go, Iwas again in the house, hearing a door closet; seemingly the human was done with his bath. I waited for him to enter the living room...

And waited.  
I wondered how long he needed to come here, but then I heard that he did not move at all.  
Wondering about this, I left our living room, and walked along the corridor until the bathroom door was in front of me – and he was there, leaning against the wall with his back, looking as always, to the ground.  
While he looked lost and unsure, I realised that maybe he did not know what to do; hating vampires like me, but forced to behave like they wanted...And being here as a slave, he had no much choices to make, I then dicovered. Of course I would not treat him as one – but officially he was one, and if he must feel like one; or he would be more happy at his home for not being at another vampire home where he would've been a slave...Does he not see that I am at least a little bit diffrent then the other vampires?

"Hey"

I noticed the movement, but he did not look to me; staring now even harder to the ground.

What was wrong with me?

Even the slaves the Hales had were looking at me in some way; not into my eyes, they were taught that this would be a lack of respect like I was taught from my aunt, but still looking at me. While he did not look at me, not even for once. Was he so scared of me? Hated he me so much?

"My friend will come here soon" and said, not mentioning that this soon would be very soon – i could actually smell her a little bit.  
"And I thought about you sitting with us in the living room...maybe?" It was more a question then a sentence but at the same time I knew he would do it – and that thought did not make me happy – he would only hate me more when I requisition him to do something.

Before he could have made any movement I heard the door bell; Rosalie.

Oh god, please, let it all go well...

* * *

A.N.: I forgot to tell you the last chapters; all characters belong to S.M.


	7. Chapter 7: Rosalie's Visit

**Chapter SEVEN : Rosalie's visit**

**-----Bella's POV -------**

"Come in", I called,

and then the door opened and a beautiful vampire entered the house; my best friend looked at me smiling, then I saw her noise twitching, and the smile decreased a little bit.

I knew why; even I found his smell amazing; for Rosalie it must be harder. But she drank a few hours ago; I could tell by her eyes and the rest of blood smell.

"Hey, Bella.", she came to me, then nodded to the human.

A greeting to him would be too much for her; she accepts them and did not kill them, but she would never say 'hey' to this human stranger.

In her way it was politely enough for her to just nod towards him; most vampires would never do such a gesture. Not my aunt, not the parents of Rosalie, the Hales, no one.

"Well, I'm surprised you did not kill him yet" she said to me, and I starred at her.

Was she crazy?

Of course I knew that she was joking, but I could tell what the human man must thought; and from the corner of my eye I saw him getting paler then he usually was. Oh, Rosalie, as if there excist not enough problems between me and the human.

Great. 'As if he isn't already scared like hell of me yet – now he is it for sure.'

"Oh, come on, Bella! Your face! You must've seen your face! Incredible!", Rosalie laughed.

I threw another glaring look to her, and then asked her of which emblazonment she thought of – the emblazonment I promised her when she swapped our lots, so that I got the human.

"Well...You know those wonderful necklaces, and the associated bangle? With the silver diamonds in it and in the necklace the red ruby? Oh, and you're earring with the crystal? I loved those – and I wonder why you did not wear anything of this. And in additon to not wearing it you will give it to me? I'm not sure if you really want this, Bella."

Well, I knew that she was wondering about me not loving those things – we discussed that theme a lot...

"Yeah, I know...And I will not miss them, Rosalie, certainly. I'll get them...There must be in some of those boxes in my room.", I said, already moving, when Rosalie said something else:

"Oh...Bella?"

"Hmmh?" my answer was as creative as her question.

"Do you mind if I'll cut this human his hair while you search the emblazonment?"

Yeah, Rosalie knew me good enough to know that I did not 'get' those things in seconds, I needed to search them first. I knew definitenessly where each of my book where in the shelves – but emblazonment? Nope.

But a hair cut? I looked to his hair, again noticing how long it was...

"Well....If you really want...And if he wants it...And Rosalie?!"

I answered, unsure what the man wanted – secretly he surely wanted a new haircut, doesn't he? I mean, I could easily see that this wasn't the way it used to be; and it would be comfortable for him to have a new haircut...

By my 'and Rosalie' saying, I told her silently that she she should behave in his presence.

She got it; knowing what I wanted to say with just her name, she nodded smiling her head.

So, I went the few stairs up to my room...Looking for the things for Rosalie. I knew that they were in a red box; I could see the box in front of my eyes as an imagaintion. Knowing myself I had probably put the bpx in any corner, or elsewhere I did not see it often, and where I would search for it. Where the hell where the box?

........

......

...

..

Ha! I found it!

I congratulated myself in my thoughts. I was right; it was in a red, squarish box...and the box had been in one corner of my armoire, behind some dresses I usually not wear – ony if my aunt forces me to, when we are going to a party, or something horrible as a party with vampires who were all scared of my aunt, and who all hated me.

I took the box for Rosalie and left my own room, went the stairs down, walked along the small corridor, to the door of the living room.

But before I could get in the room, Rosalie called "NO" out, and then, in a voice only for vampire ears to hear,

"Don't you dare, Bella and enter this room now! This is a surprise, and I'm not yet finished. In a few seconds..."

Aha. Luckily she told me; you won't want an angry Rosalie in your house, for your own sake. I wondered why this should be a surprise, but if she wanted it to be, what could I then do? Rushing into the room, telling her I hate surprises? Yeah, right.

"You can come in, Bella", she called after a few minutes, and of course I went in;

Standing in the corridor without to do something isn't one of my favourite things to do.

To my left side stood Rosalie, putting her pair of scissors aside, and went straight to me – making the look free for me to see the siting human. What a show effect, Rosalie, I thought.

He looked like always to the ground.

But I was able enough to see his now shorter hair; it was still a mess, like the days before, but not so extrem; and now, with the shorter length...

He looked not only a little beautiful; he was handsome. If his body wasn't so thin because of the little food he got while he was in the prison cell...

"Ha. I knew that you'll like it!",

Rosalie said happily to me, and then she looked to my hands.

Oh, yeah, I had the box for her in the hands – and anxious as she was, she could not wait to get her things.

I opened the box, hold the things out, to show her, and turned the things to her.

" again. And you know that I won't miss those emblazonment much.", I told her, smiling.

She laughed, and took the things.

"And I'll never understand why you don't love emblazonment. Instead of wearing them you hand it to me, only for one human. You know how silly this would sound to any other one?"

I just shook my head, amused that she couldn't understand it; but also happy have her.

Rosalie tied her bangle around her left arm, and then looked at it with pride.

"Bella...To put it bluntly....I mean ; alone this diamond is more worth then 10 sl....humans. Not to mention this ruby in 're sure I can have them?", her voice had a slight touch of worrying in it.

Luckily for her, she did not said 'slave' or I would be angry with her; and I knew that she was only worrying of me, because I gave her those things, things that belonged the vampire 'mother'of my father. Why should I care for those things? I lived by my vampire aunt – the vampire mother of Charlie hated me more then anyone else. And even if she liked me – those things were just...things. He was a human, more worth then any emblazonment could ever be.

"Of course I'm sure, Rosalie. You know me, don't you? It belonged to my 'grandmother', who cares? She did not cared for me, and I don't even know how she looked like. So, no, I'll never be sorry to gave you the emblazonment of my 'grandmother'. Never. Now stop worrying, okay?"

I meant every word I said, and from the look on her face I could tell that she believed me. Not really understanding, but believing.

Gradually I was getting hungry; it was already afternoon, I did not eat anything_. (I do not need to eat so much like a human do, but I do need to eat more often then the vampires need to drink blood.)_

"Say, Rosalie...Would you bother if I say to you that I'm hungry and want to eat right now?", I asked;

she could not eat while I was eating, and it was kind of unpolitly. But still, she was my friend, I had hunger, and maybe the human man was hungry, too.

She grinned a little bit, but shook her head.

"Nope. Eat how much you want. I'll not join you."

Haha, of course she wouldn't. Just as well as I would never join her.

I was about to ask him if he wanted something to eat, too _(the question of what he wanted to eat was useless; without him speaking to me)_ when I observed that the beating of his heart was much faster then faster. Fast as if he was panicked....But afraid of what?

"Do you want to eat something, too?"

I asked him with a soft, friendly voice, not wanting to scare him more than he was right now. I knew that he was scared of vampires; but when I was alone, even if he was scared- his heart beat did not beat so fast...

I saw that his body tensed up, biting on his lips.

What was with him?

He looked scared as hell...As if...

All at once I realised what he was afraid of, so afraid that he tensed up, his heartbeat not calming down; he thought that he would be the meal!

How can he think that?

But on the other hand, how not, when I exclaimed that I was hungry!

I felt sorry for him, to think such a thought, knowing that from his point of view it was the only way for me to eat – and then, at the same time, I felt a little bit sad, that I did not know anything about him, and he just nothing about me; to think that I would ask him to eat something, when he was going to be killed – this was so ignorant cruel, I did not want to think about it.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean...I do not drink human blood, if you suppose this. With eating I meant human food. And I'll make something for you, too. And...I would never let it happen that you get killed."

I needed him to understand, so that he would not have every time a heart attack when I spoke about eating, so I said it, while I left the living room, and went to the kitchen. Why I hadn't told him that earlier, me not drinking human blood thing? Well, because I did not wanted too;

If he thinks about this too long, he'll discover that I'm only a half vampire – and that the other half is human. And then he would even hate me more then he did right now, like all the other humans I met. He would not only hate me – he would despise me with every thought he had.

Rosalie was left in the living room; she didn't like it, watching me preparing my human food. Like all vampires she hates the smell of human food. But if she had the choice, if she could - she would do everything to be human again – and to be able to get children; her only really important wish – which would never become true...being a vampire. And if she'd see me preparing such a food for human, she would get jealous, too.

I thought about what to cook – Rosalie was still here, so it should not take too long – and I was now really hungry, so I did not want it to take to much time, too.

I then decided for a tomato soup with little noodles in it, and a petite salad and bread, too.

I was about to reach for the tomatoes when I perceived that something wasn't right. Not at all right.

Seconds after my thoughts,I smelled it; human blood. +

Human.

Blood.

Rosalie.

He...

Once this thought were in my mind, I ran to the living room, where I left the both: the human and my best friend.

'She would never...'

I thought while I got there, able to see what had happened.

Rosalie was staring into the eyes of the human, not moving. Her whole body was tensed up, frozen; then the human looked away, to the ground as usually.

I was angry; whatever had happened I had worried myself for the both of them; and now it seemed that Rosalie just talked to him, and he, unable like every human man, could not resist her beauty – he even looked into her eyes, damnit! He never even looked at me for a second – was he so frightened by me? Or am I just not pretty engouh?

Was I ama horrible person? I never considered myself as one, but when he thought so of me...

Rosalie stopped my damnit thoughts by jumping towards me, dragging me to her, away from the human, groaning with anger.

"Rose!"

I shouted; the name she did not like, the name she hated like I my full name.

What was with her?

I looked at her, shocked when I saw her face.

I had thought there would be a smile; that she got the human to look at her, but there wasn't a smile. There was hate; and some sort of fear in her eyes.

I couldn't believe myself what I saw – I fastly looked to the human, who were stumbled a few steps away from us, now a white pale face as if he would be dead, a tensed up body, light trembling hands.

What the hell happened?

"He must leave, Bella. NOW"

She shouted like she never did before; in her voice fear.

I was perplexed, could not thought of an explanation of this behaviour; the behaviour for both of them.

"Rosalie? What is?"

I looked into her face, and she rejoined my look.

"He must leave, better kill him right now. He's too damnit dangerous, Bella! If you didn't come in this room right now I'd be deat! You could be right now dead considering the DAYS you were here with him!" her voice trembled for fear.

I frowned.

I wasn't dead and I would never be dead because of him; he did nothing to me – and he could not kill a vampire so easily, even if it was just a half vampire.

And I would certainly not kill him.

"Rosalie", I said, more angrier then before. She always understood me, killing humans was more then wrong, and now? What happend?

"Bella. There isn't another way. If the Volturi will find out about his ability, they will kill him and you, too, for not killing him in the first time! And, damnit – he must be really intelligent; to be able to hide this abillity for the months he was a prisoner in the cell."

Why did everyone speak to me as if I knew all the details?

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand you Rosalie. What is his ability?", my voice was enough for her to know that killing wasn't a possibility.

Fear came again into her eyes, while she tried to explain it to me.

"I heard that some humans have abilities, but this isn't a fact, only some legends...And this human...He has the ability to kill anyone who looks right into his eyes! If you weren't walked in this room, I would be now dead – he tried to kill me!"

With every word her voice got angrier, and before I got the chance to say anything she moved...jumped...

away from me, direction towards the human.

No, no, noo, my mind screamed at me – she would not kill him, it wouldn't happen! I wouldn't let it happen!

I knocked her in the moment down when she had reached the human, and we both, Rosalie and I, landed on the ground.

"Bella! You can't think right now; he is too fucking dangerous!", she shouted, while trying to get rid of me.

"NO, Rosalie. He won't. And you won't kill him, do you understand?"

I looked angry into her face.

To be honest, I did not know if he wouldn't kill us, or me, when Rosalie left. But my feelings told me that he won't; if he had wished to kill me, he could have done it already. And, thinking about it, he had always his eyes to the ground – even when we met the first time in this house, he had not looked up for once. So, this must mean that he wasn't bad, or? It must mean that he tried everything to have no contact with my eyes, wich would have killed me; that he did not want to kill someone.

I believed it.

There wasn't another possibility.

She was about to answer something I would not like to hear, I could tell from her face.

But I did not let her being able to say it – I was this time faster with talking.

"No, Rosalie, no. You can leave now, I think this would be the best...Think about it a few days, and come then here again, for apologizing – to us both. You're my only and best friend, Rosalie, and will not destroy our friendship, understand? But this human won't die just because he could be dangerous to us! Don't you see? What I am? How much I heard such words from everyone?! This whole thing; they behaved like you did right know, only worse when they saw me! And they were wrong; and you are wrong, now, too!"

My angriness was disappeared, and my voice was only sad in this moment; I remembered how the humans and vampires had reacted when I had told them the truth about me, being a half of both of them. Killing was a nice word then, to tell it short. Both thought of me as a danger; the humans didn't believe I would not kill them, and the vampires hated me for not being a whole vampire. Both hated me and were afraid of what I was.

My words reached her mind; her face became sad too, and then she nodded.

"Hope you know what you do", she said quiter, and then left the room and the house in a very fast human speed.

Now I was alone.

With him.


	8. Chapter 8: The secret

****

Chapter EIGHT: The secret

**-------------Slave's POV, moments earlier------------**

The bath I had took was wonderful; back to the last weeks I had only dreamed of such things, and right now I was actually in the bath tube for the second time.  
But this time I paid attantion that I would not fall asleep again. I gently washed over my wounds, but honestly thanks to the vampire and her slave, the wounds healed much better. They hurt, still, but not so much.  
I toweled me off, and looked in the little mirror; my cursed green eyes looked at me innocently, but I knew that they were everything else as innocent, and then I noticed again my hair; it was much too long, but what could I do against it? How about asking this vampire if it would bother her if I could get a new haircut? Yeah,right. I could do nothing against my long hair.  
After I got some clothes _on (I still did not understand her motives why she had given me clothes, but I was grateful that I had them)_, I left the bathroom and walked in the corridor; a dark blue carpet, white walls.  
'And now?', I asked myself.

Regardless of her nice behaviour in the last days, she was a vampire, and I was nothing; I wasn't allowed to walk where I wanted to.

If she only thought a few seconds about killing me, she could – and certainly would – do it. Considering that I wanted to die the last weeks, she killing me should be my favourite wish – but however I changed my mind – I did not want to die right now; I had a wonderful bath, food in my stomach, and the pain decreased a little bit.  
So, instead of walking, I stayed where I was. It didn't take a long time, and then I heard her closing the front door, walking towards me.

"Hey"

I moved my body a little bit, unsure what to do. But definitely I would not look at her, even if I wanted to. I starred at the blue carpet, imagined some figures in it.

"My friend will come here soon" I heard her saying, her voice unconfined.  
Oh, I had really assumed that every vampire was much more than just confident…

"And I thought about you sitting with us in the living room...maybe?"  
I laughed ironically in my mind; maybe? Was she joking? If she said so, what could I do to not do it? Not following her 'wish' would cause me more pain. So, of course, I would sit with them. There wasn't no 'maybe'.

But my mind told me to do not such a mistake; was I crazy, going into a room where two vampires where? Maybe it was because she asked so friendly; until now no vampire even tried to cover an order into a wishful question.  
Before I had the chance to walk into any direction, the door bell rang; probably her vampire friend.

.......

"Come in", the vampire woman, still standing next to me, called to her friend. The door opened not much seconds later, and a vampire with long, blond hair, entered the house; smiling at the vampire near me. I noticed that her smile decreased a little bit, when she saw me, but she said nothing.  
That was odd, too; the other vampires I had met where making jokes of me, as soon as they had noticed me.  
Her friend was now standing near us, and I, still looking everywhere else then into their faces noticed to things; she was certainly beautiful, there was no doubt in it. But at the same time I knew that, even if she was human, I would not try to get her attention towards me; I did not know wich type of woman I searched for, or liked – but not her type. And from her gestures, how she stand there, moving her hair, I knowledge that she was truly confident of herself.  
"Hey, Bella.", she took another few steps to us, and then nodded to me.  
Was I dreaming?  
This Bella talking to me friendly must be only a game for her, to get me in the position she wanted me, but also her friend, not ignoring me, was a miracle.  
Well, except this was part of the game.

"Well, I'm surprised you did not kill him yet" she said to her friend, and I freezed in shock.  
Was this she reason she came here? Joining her friend in killing me?  
Oh god, oh god, I do not want to get killed by two vampires right now...

"Oh, come on, Bella! Your face! You must've seen your face! Incredible!", the vampire laughed as if she told a joke.  
Was this only a joke?

I really hoped it. Luckily for me, the vampire who introduced herself as Bella towards me did not seem to like the idea of killing me right now; she was freezed like I was.

Well, or she was freezed because her friend told me the plan of killing me indirectly...  
Trying to make no noise, I thought about how lucky I was, to get into this house with her, and not to be a slave of her friend.

Well, certainly, this nice behaviour must be only a show, and she would let me see sooner as I wanted her truly self; and then I wasn't sure if I did was happy to got here.

Still, I had the chance to bath two times, and I slept in a bed – things slaves weren't allowed, I knew. And I did like her more then her friend, if you can say 'like' when you aren't every time panicked when you see the vampire.

Behaving like I wasn't here _(and I did not complain about this behaviour; if they would not ignore me, it would only mean pain for me),_ they talked about emblazonment.  
Not surprisingly;  
Human women were already fascinated with those things, and vampire women even more.

"Well...You know those wonderful necklaces, and the associated bangle? With the silver diamonds in it and in the necklace the red ruby? Oh, and you're earring with the crystal? I loved those – and I wonder why you did not wear anything of this. And in addition to not wearing it you will give it to me? I'm not sure if you really want this, Bella."

Did I hear clearly? She was going to give her emblazonment to her friend? This was not possible. Rather a vampire would fight against another vampire, then give her voluntarily her things.

"Yeah, I know...And I will not miss them, Rosalie, certainly. I'll get them...There must be in some of those boxes in my room.", she said, already moving, when her vampire friend said something else.

"Oh..Bella?"  
"Hmmh?"  
"Do you mind if I'll cut this human his hair while you search the emblazonment?"

I stiffed directly after this question...Was this a secret code for 'Do you mind if I drink right now his blood and kill him?'? Why the hell would she want to cut my hair? These two vampires were odd. No miracle that they were friends.

"Well....If you really want...And if he wants it...And Rosalie?!"  
'If I wanted this? Hell, no, I did not want to be the food of this vampire right now, but thanks for asking!', my mind screamed at me.

The vampire called Rosalie smiled, nodded her head, and then the vampire with the brown hair was gone.  
Seemingly, fate hated me. To be left alone with a vampire who scared me more then the other one had the last days. To be left alone with her to cut my hair?!

"You need to sit down, or this will be an ugly haircut.", she told me, moving away, only to came with something in her hand in a few seconds again to me.  
I sat down, on the couch, and wondered what was going to happen.  
I am not sure what I thought would happen, but that she was really cutting my hair, I really doubted.  
But she actually was; her scissors made some noise, as every scissor make when you cut hair.  
Now I was wondering why she did it; and, a little part of me wanted to know how I would look after this; my hair was too long and hopefully this vampire did know what she did with cutting my hair...But, this thought was ridiculess – she could kill me within seconds, I surely will be dead soon – why had I the nerve to wonder how my hair will look like?

Maybe it was easier for them to bite in my neck without such long hair?  
This wasn't a logical thought; I knew that the vampires did not need to bite in the human neck – they could bite you everywhere – but, still...

"NO"

I freezed again, unsure what would happen now. I did nothing wrong, did I?

"Don't you dare, Bella! This is a surprise, and I'm not yet finished. In a few seconds..."

Huh? And then I got it; probably she was talking with the other vampire, who had wanted to come in here.  
A few minutes passed by, and then the blond hair vampire called to her friend, she could come in.  
She did like she was told, entered the room.  
Most likely she was now looking at me – but I did not look at her, starring again to the ground.  
Joking with myself, I wondered if I would pass enough time in this house to be able to know where I was exactly standing, just with the fact how the carpet looked like. If I would live long enough for that..

"Ha. I knew that you'll like it!",  
I heard the voice from the blond vampire, some kind of happiness in her voice.  
My heart stopped for a little moment; the brown hair vampire liked it? How was I now looking? And how did she look like if the other vampire knew her feelings?  
And, why the hell was I not ignoring the fact that she liked my looking? It should never bother me, how she thought of me, and still, I felt in some ways relieved that she did not find it ugly.  
What was with me?

I heard a clattering voice, but did not raise my head to make sure what caused this noise. If one of them would look to my face exactly in the moment I looked up…I won't let that happen. Not again, and certainly not with someone who were until now friendly with me.  
I knew that they were only acting, playing with their food, myself. But no other vampire had until now played a friendly and nice role; and because of this, I liked the brown hair vampire more then any other vampire. And I would not be guilty for her, or for the death of her friend.

" again. And you know that I won't miss those emblazonment much.", she said without a saddness in her voice for loosing her things.

"And I'll never understand why you don't love emblazonment. Instead of wearing them you hand it to me, only for one human. You know how silly this would sound to any other?  
Bella...To put it bluntly....I mean ; alone this diamond is more worth then 10 sl....humans. Not to mention this ruby in 're sure I can have them?",

Well, vampire, I thought,but this were my thoughts, too; another form, but still...Why the hell had she gave her friend those expensive emblazonment?

No vampire would ever give those things away, not even if they were cheap. But these expensive things? I knew stories from other humans, telling you that vampire women killed each other, even relatives, if they even touched their precious emblazonment.

"Of course I'm sure, Rosalie. You know me, don't you? It belonged to my 'grandmother', who cares? She did not cared for me, and I don't even know how she looked like. So, no, I'll never be sorry to gave you the emblazonment of my 'grandmother'. stop worrying, okay?"

Hell, whatever she wanted to do with me, it must be something she really wanted.  
And I really hoped that it was not a new torturing method, trying on me.  
But my thoughts about her motives to give her things away disappeared like a rain trop disappearing in the sunlight, when I heard her speaking again.

"Say, Rosalie...Would you bother if I say to you that I'm hungry and want to eat right now?"  
"Nope. Eat how much you want. I'll not join you."

Oh my god.

I could not help, but my heart started to beat like it wanted to explode; my whole body was tensed up, and my mind screamed the whole time at me.

'You knew it, you knew it from the beginning, she got you for drinking your blood…Dying, dying, right...now…'

I did not want to die, every thought I had about being happy if my live would end now was disappeared. I didn't want to die now.  
And, hell, how could she ask with such a friendly voice if her friend would feel bothered when they ate me now?

"Do you want to eat something, too?"

I realised seconds later that she asked me. A last meal or what should this be? How I wanted to shout at her, for being so nice to me, only to kill me now with such calmness about my death.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean...I do not drink human blood, if you suppose this. With eating I meant human food. And I'll make something for you, too. And...I would never let it happen that you get killed.", I heard her saying, and after that she left the room.

Had I imagined such words? Probably because they did not make any sense; there did not exist a vampire who didn't drink human blood. And she, eating human food? Thought she I was so stupid? Did I look so stupid, that she thinks I am such a moron?

Being nervous of what was going to happen, I again bite on my lips, my teeth hitting the lip.  
Which was such a big mistake...

I would have never thought of what could happen because of this gesture; my lip riped a little bit, blood drops dripping from my lip.  
How stupid could someone be, I shouted at myself, for bleeding in front of a vampire when you do not wanted to get killed?!

Few seconds later _(wondered why it did took a few seconds; most vampires did not resist for a millisecond),_ and the blond vampire was so near to be, I could feel her breath on my face.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid, my mind screamed;

now I was going to get killed, and this was my own fault.  
She graped my arms hard, yanked my face in her direction, and then looked with hungry eyes at me. Her eye, I then noticed, wasn't as golden as the eyes from her friend, but still, there weren't the normal reddish colour; something between the both colours; golden, with a light reddish in it.  
I could not do anything about it; before I knew what I had done, our eyes met each other.  
And like the last time, I wasn't able to look away; my eyes would not look away; a second, two seconds, five seconds...  
She starred still into my eyes, and I was shocked….What was it with this vampire and her friend? The other vampire was killed after seconds...Why not she?  
I noticed her whole body tensed up, knowing at this moment that it would only be a matter of seconds, and she would be dead. The first vampire I had accidentally killed had only looked for two, three seconds in my eyes, and was then dead.

But before anything happened I and the vampire were saved by an angel, who were running into this room – broke down with her appearance our eye contact – because I was able to look away, wanted to see my angel who had saved me from killing another one.  
The angel was the brown hair vampire; Bella.  
While the vampire I would have killed the next seconds jumped towards her, I looked again to the ground.  
Now it was my time to die; there wasn't another possibility. The blond vampire wasn't stupid – she would tell her friend, of course, and then I must die; I was too dangerous. And this was the truth; I wouldkill every vampire who looked into my eyes. They had a good, damnit reason now, for killing me.  
Groaning, I knew the blond vampire was ready to kill me; jumping at me, one hit, and I would be dead.  
"Rose!"  
The angelic voice shouted. Wasn't angel supposed to be never angry?

"He must leave, Bella. NOW"  
I could hear the fear in her voice, and knew sadly that she was right.  
"Rosalie? What is?"

"He must leave, better kill him right now. He's too damnit dangerous, Bella! If you didn't come in this room right now I'd be deat! You could be right now dead considering the DAYS you were here with him!"  
How right she was, this vampire friend of the angel, who weren't able to save my live, but the live of her friend. One look from me in the wrong time, and she would have been death.

"Rosalie", her beautiful voice shouted even angrier then before.  
Why needed they to argue with each other? Just killing me, there was no other way, if they argued now with each other or not.

"Bella. There isn't another way. If the Volturi will find out about his ability, they will kill him and you, too, for not killing him in the first time!"  
I did not like the friend, but she wasn't stupid; she knew what was my ability, and she was also right with this Volturi thing – in prison, they talked sometimes about the Volturi, seemingly their regime. And if those vampires would know about my ability, they would kill the brown hair woman, too. For not telling them about myself; because, this was the answer they wanted to get me to tell them when I was a prisoner: Where the legends true? Or really only legends, about humans having dangerous abilities for the vampires.

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand you Rosalie. What is his ability?", the angel wanted to know. A few minutes, and then, after her friend told her this about my, I'd be dead.

"I heard that some humans have abilities, but this isn't a fact, only some legends...And this human...He has the ability to kill anyone who looks right into his eyes! If you weren't walked in this room, I would be now dead – he tried to kill me"

How damnit right she was; every vampire I would look right into the eyes would die, and if Bella would have not walked in, I would have killed her friend – but I did not tried to do it; it wasn't something I was able to control...  
The humans could easily look into my eyes, without dying. But after they had versed that my eyes were cursed, they avoided me. Even the humans were afraid of my eyes; hated my ability, and so myself. Furthermore, some women told around, that they felt a little pain, when they looked into my eyes – if this was a lie, or not, I do not know – but since then my contact with human women was none contact at all.  
And the ones, who worked as vampire slayers, wanted me to join them; they wished of having such ability. But I never wanted to kill anyone, so this wasn't something I even thought of.

Thinking too much about the past, I noticed too late that the blond vampire was moving towards be, ready to kill me.  
I closed my eyes, tensed my body up, waiting for the pain.  
I heard a crash, I flinched, and opened my eyes;  
There was the angel looking vampire, on the ground with her blond vampire friend.

"Bella! You can't think right now; he is too fucking dangerous!", she shouted angry at her friend.  
"NO, Rosalie. He won't. And you won't kill him, understand?"

Not understanding what was going on in her mind, I wondered if she really believed that I wasn't going to kill one of them; how could she even considered such a thought? How could she not want to kill me? Even the humans hated me – and they didn't need to be afraid of accidentally killed.

"No, Rosalie, no. You can leave now, I think this would be the best...Think about it a few days, and come then here again, for apologizing – to us both. You're my only and best friend, Rosalie, and will not destroy our friendship, understand? But this human won't die just because he could be dangerous to us! Don't you see? What I am? This whole thing; they behaved like you did right know, only worse when they saw me!"

"Hope you know what you do", her friend said quieter, and then left the room and the house in a very fast speed.

I hadn't moved since then; not believing what had happened. I almost killed another vampire, and the woman in front of me didn't want that her friend killed me – why?  
What did she meant with saying what she was? What was she, for experienced such behaviour towards her?  
And how would things be now? Gradually I believed that she did not play any kind of game to baffle me – maybe there exists some nice vampires, and I met one of those. Would she now hate me more? The secret with my cursed eyes would scare the hell out of her; she would not be often around me.  
Something I had wished for so many weeks, to be left alone. So, why did I feel sad about it now?

* * *

A.N.: All characters belong to S.M., even if I forget to write this in one chapter; the characters still belong to S. Meyer


	9. Chapter 9: A protective Angel

**Chapter NINE : A protective Angel**

**-----------Slave's POV ------------**

We both did not talk after her friend left; I could feel her eyes on me, but I looked as always to the ground.  
None of us spoke.

Then, she said slowly, in a quiet voice  
"I....You can find me in the kitchen; I'll prepare food for us."

After this, she went away.

Did she really think I believed that she eat human food? After she attacked her best friend to save me, I could not believe that she would lie to me; but who was I? I did not know much about her.

She was gone;

I being left alone with my thoughts...

Maybe she was right now planning my death?

She must agree with the opinion of her friend, that killing me was the only way, if she thought about it longer.

The more I thought about what she was probably thinking, and that her thoughts must go to the decision to kill me, the merrier was my liking for my new concept:

Before she was able to kill me, I would try to escape, probably thereby dying or getting killed by another vampire.

But then she would have no trouble with me, and she would not have to feel bad about killing me;

because I already believed that she did not want my death right now; and she saved my live from the attack of her best friend; I owned her something.

So, why not helping her with the difficult decision of killing me?

Nobody, except one of my best friends, and my father, would miss me; every human woman would be relived, if the escaping plan would failure.

My decision was made; try to escape from this land, or finding death right now.

Slowly, I began to move my feet to the door.

I gently opened the door, trying to make not much noise – or she would hear me.  
Luckily me, the door opened without any noise, and I stepped outside.

Many clouds where in the blue sky, and the sun wasn't shining – it drizzled a little...

I breathed the fresh air, feeling the rain drops on my face, on my hair, on my clothes.....Just wonderful....

It had been so long I felt the rain falling on me; and now it would certainly be the last time.

A last time I took a deep breath, and then I moved my feet, getting more and more faster.

Or, to describe it honestly, I tried to ran; but I was still weak, my body not in his best form.

So, instead of running, I rather loped fast, anyway happy for not falling down.

It was when I heard the sound, I cursed myself for this stupid idea of leaving the house without having a real plan.

I recognized the sound; my father had a pistol, too, shooting some birds in his free time. So, yes, I was able to identify the sound of an pistol, and right now someone – or rather some vampire – had unlocked the pistol, for being able to shoot right now.

And I was clever enough to know which was his aim; of course he would kill me now; probably he was a guard from the regime, looking for me, if I was still alive – and now he caught me, running away from the house I was a slave in, escaping.

Still running, I closed my eyes; seconds, and I would be dead.

To my astonishment I saw the brown hair vampire in my mind thoughts, while I had closed my eyes. She looked at me, sadly, and I knew why; I was dead, and she did not want that. Why she didn't want my death, I had no conclusion of, but now I had made her sad.

The only woman who had not shouted at me when she found out my secret with the cursed eyes.

I heard the shoot, and something hit me in the same time to the ground.

I waited for the pain, but there wasn't pain, only a light cold feeling.

"I'm sorry", I whispered to the face of the brown hair angel vampire, which was still in my mind...

There had been so much what I wanted to have in my live; the dreams of a house, a wonderful wive, me happy in this mind pictures; but a long time ago, even when I was iin my country I had known that this was only a dreaming wish - the women there hated me, afraid of my eyes, afraid of myself; and they were right, my ability - I - was a monster, not better than a killing vampire women - if you think about it, I was even worser - looking like an incocent human, smelling like someone and being a human, my eyes were deadly as a vampire could be. Knowing this, the dream of a house, and a beautiful woman who loves me, was ridicules. No one could ever fall in love with me, and I did not want to break my heart from loving someone who would never feel the same.

This dream wasn't going to be a future for me - but a death without pain was my only wish in prison; it seemed that this was the only wish which was coming true, being now my future.

…..

**----------------Bella's POV -------------------**

After Rosalie had left like I told her, I and the human were standing in silence in the living room.

I was unable of something intelligent to say, and he did also not spoke, looked as always to the ground – which, I now knew, was because he didn't want to have eye contact with me, din't want to kill me.

"I....You can find me in the kitchen; I'll prepare food for us.",  
I then said; hopefully he would talk to me while or after eating.

And if he would not speak to me (which was most likely), I would try to talk to him.  
He needed to know that I would not kill him.

When I was in the kitchen, I began with preparing the tomatoes – I still wanted to make a soup with tomatoes, some bread and salad, like I did wanted when Rosalie and he were alone in the living room.

I dismembered the tomatoes, causing a loud noise while I cut them.  
I washed the salad, cut the lettuce leafs, and shared them in a bowl.  
Then I cut the cucumber, and placed each slice in the bowl, so that it looked nice.

I reached out for the paprika, when I noticed that his smell wasn't so intensive like the whole time; his wonderful smell was now only light in the air, which must mean that…  
I left the kitchen, walked into the living room, to discover that my sense of smell was right; he wasn't here anymore.  
I looked around, and saw the door, not really closed. But Rosalie had closed the door correctly, I was sure of.

'Does that mean…He went out?'

I got panicked; he could not really walked outside, he was human, for all the vampires here food! What was he thinking? Getting out of this house without someone who was able to protect him was totally suicide!

I ran out of the house, outside, felt the rain on my body.

Where was he?, my mind screamed.

If any vampire was now in the near, he would not able to escape.  
Then I saw and smelled him; on the end of the street, walking; relieved I walked in his direction – when I heard some noise and could smell another vampire; I looked around, seeing an older vampire woman, having a pistol in her hands, looking in the direction of him!

'Oh my god',  
she was going to kill him, I knew it.

And I will not let it happen, my next thought was, while I was already running – really running, not human speed like; the speed only vampires had.

Within a second I was near him, rushing him to the ground, as I heard the shoot –

pain started to fan out in my left arm; the bullet hit luckily only my arm, and not the man.

But I knew, that if I hadn't rushed him with myself to the ground, him still holding with my arms, protecting with my body for the downfall, the bullet would have hit him, would have killed him. Because of me. Because I had made food in the kitchen, leaving him alone. Because of me he met Rosalie. In my mind, I cursed myself for being such an idiot. I wanted him to come in my house, to be able to protect him, to help to to get home - that were the reasons I switched the lots with my friend. And now it seemed that he hated me so much, that getting right now was nicer than to be any longer with me in my house. How could I had been so stupid, wishing to became friends with him, thinking maybe he did not hate me as much as the others vampires? I needed to talk to him, when we were in my house; needed to explain to him...

"I'm sorry"

I freezed, not knowing this beautiful , velvet voice –

then I realised that it must be the voice from the human. He had spoken to me!  
I felt happy for that, wanted to hear his wonderful voice again. I had never heard such a voice – the humans were only shouting at me, but I doubted that their voices would have sound so amzaingly as his did.

* * *

**A.N.: **----all characters belong to stephenie meyer, of course --------------

And...THANKS for reading this story, and for marking it as a story alert ^^^(and fav. story - a really big thank you :) )

chapter especially for _Bella1327 _now uploaded - thanks for your nice review^^

in the morning, I'll fly to Italy..so for at least 2 weeks there will be no new chapter - and I have not started with chapter 10, so...If I got home, and no new review is there..I'll be a little bit sad, and this will not help my writing of chapter 10 XD

**

* * *

**

A.N.:2.

--hey ;) i am truly sorry for not uploading a new chapter (haven't even write a new one..but i will - i promise! I am happy for all the new reviews - thank you ^___________^

I'll be in France from 6.5. -16.5.....but afterwards i will write something ^^ If you do not forget me and write some reviews;)


	10. Chapter 10: Hell need to wait

**A.N.:** All characters belong to S. Meyer, like always

**Chapter 10: Hell need to wait**** - or? **

**-------------Slave's POV ----------------**

Well, there wasn't pain – like I expected it when you're dead – but I had always thought that the hell was..._(there wasn't a chance that I could come to heaven, after I had killed this vampire years ago)_ painfully, and hot.

Instead of pain and hotness I felt rather...cold.

Not so cold that it was awkward, but still...slightly cold. And I felt myself wrapped – I felt like my body was rolled-up, as if someone was holding me, so that I could barely move my body.

_Where __am I? _

Hearing suddendly sounds, I was sure that this couldn't be hell – I felt too alive - and I opened slowly my eyes, too curious to let them closed.

Only to blink a few times, not believing in which situation I was.

I was on the ground – no, I should be lying on the ground - either dead because of the bullet or at least hurt by it – but my body didn't have contact with the ground, and I was not hurt by a bullet;

Arms were wrapped around me, as if they wanted to protect me from something, arms from a body who was instead of myself on the ground – I could only see her arms, but their was no doubt that she was it – the vampire woman with the brown hair, angelic voice, who had more reasons then ever, to kill me;

But like the other times she had done something I would not have thought she would do – this vampire woman was impossible for me to understand.

_Why the hell did she protect__ me from this bullet? _

I had almost killed her best friend, by now she knew that I wasn't a normal human – I was dangerous to them! And I had run away. Besides, she was a vampire, her game with me couldn't be as important as that she'd protected me from death.

"Swan...I am not sure how I should understand this; will you explain it, or should I just kill him right now? And do whatever I want with you?"

Bloody hell –

I didn't hear anyone coming to us; I winced as I heard a woman voice, and her words weren't helping to make me feel better. As a matter of course she was the one who had shoot the bullet – who else should it be? - and now she wanted still my death...

At lightning speed I was lifted, and turned by the vampire who had protected me, so that I was now standing behind her – _nice from you, still wanting to protect me, but that doesn't change the situation that someone other want my death right now_, I thought.

Sadly I was no fool – there was nothing that she could say to save my life – I had run away from her house, being a slave – therefore I had to face the capital punishment.

I tried to hide my fear, even if it was almost impossible for me to get the heart beat slowlier, to stop the trembling in my legs...

Yes, I had known that I would be dead soon, while I went out of her house...But somehow I had blocked the thought about my death, hoping I would find a way out of her...

"There is no need to kill MY slave, who is thereby also the slave of my aunt, Kayla. It is a misunderstanding, which is not only my fault, but

Yours, too – who gave you the right, to shade me and my house – in additon with a pistol?"

I couldn't believe it; the vampire I was living with spoke with an angry voice; but still her voice was under controll...

She didn't shout at the other one... Wasn't she afraid?

However, she was getting crazy – who was she, speaking in such a way to the other one, who had surely an assignment to watch her?!

"Huhh, Swan. I am here because I was told so. And I hadn't thought that you would be so stupid – don't you understand the situation you are in? Protecting the food? Protecting the slave?"

This vampire was so right – and what the hell the vampire I belonged to thought, I couldn't understand – I was totaly aware of the fact that I would die within the next moments...And hearing the other vampire, the situation wasn't nice for the brown haired vampire, too.

"Indeed I understand our situation here, Kayla. You shoot on my and my aunt's home on our slave, trying to kill him without real reasons. You do know my aunt, don't you? And whatever you heard of me; I would never be such a fool as to let a slave run away. We are still on our ground, Kayla. He walked on our ground; he did not run away – we...

I was today in a good mood, and I wanted to demonstrate him our vampire speed – I thought it would be...funny to scare him a little bit. While he walked out of our house I waited inside the house, so that he would get a huge margin – and then I ran outside, to passing him...You see, he wasn't on the run. There was no reasing for your intervention. It was just a racing I had known that someone is watching this house, of course I would have told him about this race, to avoid such an misunderstanding. Unfortunately I did not know that someone is watching me."

"If this is the truth - why did you protect him then, may I ask? As if he's something worth?"

She lied. This was just a lie; there wasn't a racing duel; I tried to run away. What could she do so that the other vampire would belive her? Nothing - this woman didn't believe her...

"Of course you can ask; I certainly did not protect him from your bullet – ...why should I? Not even I am...such a fool as to risk my life for a slave – I hope you'll believe at least do know who and what I am, don't you? Therefore you must know that I can, by all means, die from a bullet. My skin isn't hard as stone like yours. This bullet could have killled me – only to save a slave, who would be killed, then, too? How stupid can one be? I clutched him because...Beacause...That's what you do, if you are hunting your food, then catching it by holding it...

It wasn't planned, but I think that the few vampire instincts I do have, overflowed me – like you can smell is his smell delicious...I'm sorry, that didn't ever happen."

I couldn't help, but the trembling was now even harder, the heart beat wouldn't stop getting faster and faster...She couldn't be serious...She simply lied, doesn't she? Oh god…Please, make that she's just lying…All the days I was with her, she never tried to...drink my blood – was it, like I thought it was, a game? To confuse me?

No, no, no, she can't be serious, or I'll end as a meal to both of them now…

"Uhh...So, you are trying to tell me that YOU thought of him as a meal? You?! Considering you're aunt…, I'll believe you and I'll go – that would be the best to both of us - if you show me now that you told the truth."

"Huh?", the brown hair woman asked puzzled…

Oh god, whatever this woman wanted as a proof – it could only be something bad. The trembling grew; I had not the power to stand much longer, and then my legs would sank to the ground...just a few minutes...And then everyone would be focosed on me – it could not be any better, right?

"I know what you are. I cannot understand your aunt for keeping you here. But...I'll believe you and do nothing, if you now bite him – he is your slave, there's no reason for you to don't do it – drinking his blood. Except you lied – and did never had the intention to drink his blood, what I suppose. Then I have no doubts that my job is to kill him right away."

_Ohhhhhh my god..._

Letting one vampire drink my blood – to die then because she cannot stop - or choose the direct way – the other vampire killing me right away – certainly enjoing it with a little bit torture...

What had I done? Why did I run away? The death then and there in the house would've been probably not as painful as those alternatives...

**-------------Bella's POV-----------------**

I was shocked – and at the same time I knew that I wasn't allowed to hesistate – that would mean I was signing his death...

But, I couldn't bite him – couldn't drink his blood, could I? Blood nauseates me; and what would he feel?

But then, there was no other way, or she would kill him right now – she was serious - and a fight against her had no use – she was much stronger than I'd ever be.

A weaseld smile crossed her lips – she knew that I didn't drink human blood – probably she imagined at this time how she would kill him...

'_NO'_, my mind sreamed.

Never mind that I'll hate myself for it, regardless what he'll think of me...I'll not let her kill him.

"I'll do . Take care to look, not that I need to do it twice; I'll only drink his blood, not kill him – after all, he is my slave, and we need him here alive, and not dead."

I was aware of his fast heart beat, and knowing, that I was truly guilty for

It - that afterwards he'll execrate me, tore me apart...

But I had no choice;

Fast as the wind I turned around, grapped gently as I could his arms, to hold him – knowing, that one hesistation and the vampire will kill him – and whatever will happen then to me, would not be nice...

Within seconds I had his arm in front of my mouth, and then I bite in this

arm...My teeth ripped his skin, the blood flow into my mouth.

Tasting his blood was horrible – the blood was...loathsome.

Still, I gulped the blood down...

My face showed no emotion, when I turned over to Kayla.

Why hadn't I be aware of the fact that she would watch my house? She was one of the vampires who brought him to my house – telling me in some way that she would be here again..._Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella..._

"See? I told you the truth; and now I want you to leave this place. Or I'll not hesistate and tell my aunt all of this – you know what that would mean."

She looked carefully at me, nodded, and then...was far away –vampire speed.

_Holy...shit_.

If my aunt hadn't such a high position, we would be both long ago dead –Kayla would've then just killed him right away, doing whatever she felt like to me...

I sighed, turned myself again to him, noticing how pale he was.

And how scared he probably was, too, considering his heart beat and everything what had happend.

And how much he now hated me...

Doesn't matter, I told myself – I'll just help him, there was no need for me to become a friend to him - and he needed to go into the house; outside it was too dangerouse – this I had learned from today.

I don't wanted to tell him everything about me - but close to it - wanted him to understand that I was no danger for him, that he did not need to be frightend of me, that I would help him...

And that I hated myself for drinking his blood, even if it was little blood I had drank, even if I had done it to save him – I still had drank human blood..._How could I?_

I could not get myself to open my mouth, to speak to him.

If I would be silent, hopefully he would be, too. I could not bear with his scared, hatred voice at this moment. I couldn't. Even if I had liked the voice I had heard from him, I preferd it, to remember his whisper, not his voice shouting at me, or scared like hell.

With human speed I moved my feets in the direction of the house – he had tried to run, to walk away – I assumed that he could now walk to the house, too. I would not touch him, if I could avoid it. I would only hate me then more, forcing him to touch me...

I was about to ender the house, when my stomach hurt so mach, sickness toke me over, and my mouth opened automatically, so that I vomited. I felt sick like I had never felt – being half vampire helped what that concerns...Vampires don't get sick -and without really paying attention to the blood – his blood – wich was now on the gras, I walked inside the house, only to sit into a corner, on the floor.

I was nothing worth –my aunt had been right, all the time. I could only cause bad things, danger, and hatres, whatever.

I did not deserve to sit on something soft – the floor was perfect for me. I entwined my arms around my head, in front of my face, not wanting to see anything. Less than ever I wanted to face him. I had thought I could help him, protect him – and what was the outcome? He was attacked by my best friend, then almost killed, and then I had drunk his blood.

I was ashamed of myself.

* * *

First of all: I am sorry that it's soo long ago that I wrote a chapter, but after France I was too busy with school - now we've summer holidays - means that I have enough time to upload soon new chapters (if you don't forget me and review^^)

Okay, I had thought that the next Chapter would belong hither, too...(would have been 3 page additionally) But then this chapter would be too long, soo...here is the end. Sorry.

Oh, and I really need a beta – anyone who fell like it and who has enough time for it?

Rike


	11. Chapter 11: Not afraid

**A.N.:** All characters belong to S.M.

This chapter is only in Slave's POV...so if you don't like his POV, I'm sorry - I like to write in his view...But I don't think that there will be more chapters just in his POV if that'll make you happy...

Okay, I still haven't a beta, but I promise I'll.

And thanks a lot to andrea-af91 (I really like your reviews^^) and to horseluvr007 (I won't say too much, but your idea about his eyes and Bella is almost right XD - and yeah, I really had fun in France^^I lived in a family for one week :) Thankfully we weren't near a lake or something like that - I had the luck to fall into the Mediterranean Sea while I was in Rom - of course all my clothes were WET -.-).

Oh, and don't wonder if I don't answer to your reviews – I like them all –but I just think it isn't so necessary if I write each of you a thank you, or? To all of you now:Thank you^_^

* * *

**Chapter 11: Not afraid**

**-----------Slave's POV ---few moments earlier----------**

After the other vampire left, she did not look at me, or spoke a word. All the days I was now here, she had spoke to me, not bothering that I hadn't answer her nor paid her any attention to her _(okay, that's a lie; I did pay attention to her – how could I not? I was so curious about this vampire woman who saved my life...And I loved watching her – but I was careful that she didn't notice me watching her)_.

But right now she just walked slowly to the house.

'_Like a zombie'_ my first thought was – but than I reminded myself that she wasn't any better than a zombie – she was a vampire.

She had never acted before...so...odd.

What was with her?

I had been scared like hell when she had grapped my arms, beating in my arm, to drink my blood – like a vampire.

Which she was, of course...

It had hurt, as a matter of course, but after all the pain I had suffered in this vampire country, this wasn't the most painful moment; maybe because it didn't take long and then she stopped.

_Ohh, but it does hurt..._

Shetalked to the other vampire, so that the one left...

I was puzzled.

Scared, yes, but...

Hadn't I learned all the time that no vampire had the force to stop drinking human blood?

That nothing could stop a vampire because while drinking human blood a vampire was...druggy - like humans would be from a druge?

How could she stop – and then as well so early? I didn't feel dizzy or something like that, wich I would feel after I'd lost a lot of blood...

And it hadn't taken her long, drinking it...So I considered that I hadn't lost much blood...

She had drunk my blood, yes...But apparently not much and she had also saved my life from this vampire – she had saved my life again.

I followed her slowly to the house – I was too weak to escape, and I had seen what running away would bring.

Probably the next time I'd run away she wouldn't be there the save me, and I would end up, killed by a crazy vampire...That would have been my only wish in prison, but at the present time I didn't feel like dying.

Now I needed to be in the house...At least I'd be there save off any other vampires.

I saw that she stopped in front of the door and then she puked the blood she had drunk from me up...

_What the hell?__!_

I mean, wasn't a vampire supposed to drink blood, and to be happy with it and less hungry?

I hadn't heard anytime from a vampire pucking blood. _Is my blood so ugly?_ Or is it just that she's...strangely?

We both walked into the house, she in front of me, still not bothering if I'd followed her or not.

When she sat in a corner of the living room, I was even more puzzled.

_Well then?_

I watched her – how she coiled herself up, and how sick she looked – as if she was about to get a disease...

I then noticed that she was hurt – how I hadn't seen her injury before, I could not understand – maybe I had been to busy with my thoughts (_about her,_ added a stupid voice in my mind_)_ - but her left arm was...red. Red because of the blood, which flowed from a wound down her arm...

_She has__ hur herselft? _

_Because of the bullet, which should have killed me?_

_But..._

_A vampire __cannot get hurt by a bullet – the only way to kill a vampire is fire _(_o_r if you'd such an ability like I've)', I thought.

But on the other hand she wasn't like the vampires I had learned to fight against, about my father had told me so much, making me to really hate them – her golden eyes, not red, were mysterious, like her behaviour; saving me from her friend, stopping to drink my blood, pucking it up afterwards...

So which proofs had I for knowing that couldn't she get hurt – she was hurt, that wound and blood she couldn't fake; therefore she was probably also capable of getting sick...

_Maybe she__ isn't after all a real vampire_?

A_h, that ridiculious, she is a vampire, just look at her._

I told myself, while I was still watching her.

Neverthless I wasn't as scared of her as I was a few moments ago.

She had saved me more then once – she couldn't be as bad as the other vampires.

'_And_', a little voice in my mind told me quietly, '_she looks just as beautiful as an angel – wich gentleman wouldn't help an angel who had just saved his live?'_

She still hadn't moved a bit, and the bleeding hadn't stopped either. It was as if she couldn't care less about it, about herself...

I then knew that I needed to help her – I couldn't just look at her, while she was obviously not feeling right.

_It doesn't matter if she's a vampire_, I tried to convience myself. _She's also a woman – who are you, if you don't help the only woman who was nice to you since years? _

Slowly, I walked to the bathroom; not asking her if I was allowed to. She didn't even looked at me once - so I thought I could do whatever I wanted. If not, at least she would stand up to tell me so – and what she would do then; punish me or not; I would face with it if it'd happen.

I rummaged around for a bandage, something to stop her bleeding, and to remove the blood on her arm...

After a few drawers I found the things I had looked for in the white cupboard and grapped them. I hold the washcloth under cold water, and went with all the things out of the bathroom, along the small corridor to the living room – where she still was, without a bit moving.

Next to her stood a small bookshelf, absolute cram-full with diffrent kind of books...

I hadn't looked at the books, to know if I had read some of them, but I wanted...to know what she loved to read – if she was the one to which all the books in this room belonged – beside this small bookshelf there was also a bigger one, also cram-fulled, standing at the wall next t a small, dark brown table, and a sofa.

If she loved reading books, we had at least one thing in common – I loved books. Not as much as my piano, but whenever I didn't play piano, I read a book.

But, why should it bother me if we had something in common? It shouldn't matter, I told myself. I was just too curious about her, for my own good..._Concentration_, I thought. _It doesn't matter if she loves reading; she now needs your help. _

_Okay...You can do it, just go to her..._

I tried to reassure myself for going voluntarily to this vampire woman. _She wouldn't attack you. If she wanted that, she could have done it already..._

_But...Maybe I should talk to her, telling her what I am going to do?__ So that she wouldn't freak out and attack me then?_

_Or rather not? I mean, I never ever wanted to talk to any vampire, hadn't I swore that? But then, she certainly wasn't like any other vampire..._

"I'll ...help you – I mean, I...will clean your wound...If that's okay...?"

Uhh, what was I – a loser? Definitive not a gentlemen -couldn't I speak properly to a woman? Certainly, the stammering came out of my mouth because I hadn't talked since I was a prisoner in this vampire...But I didn't forget how to speak – that would be absurd!

Was I so afraid of her?

She still didn't move her body, not even her head moved while I had spoken.

_She doesn't care about anything at the moment_ – I then understood.

I went to her, bend myself down, and gently rubbed against her arm, against the dried blood, to remove it.

As gently as I could I washed around her wound, holding with the other hand her arm, so that the arm wouldn't slip away while I was washing the blood up. She didn't wince or tried to stop me...

I felt..._astonished_?

Never had I touched a vampire skin voluntarily – yes, she had touched me more then once, but never was I the one who had reached for her - I had always thought that a vampire skin was icecold, hard like stone – but her skin wasn't disagreeable cold, or hard. While I had lied in the bed, she had hold my hand; but I had thought that I had been just to feverish to think clear and to notice how cold and hard her skin really was – supposed to was.

Strictly speaking, it felt nice...

I was about to apply the bandage on her arm, when she spoked quietly:

"You should be afraid of me – not helping me"

I stopped in my movement, looked at her surprised; I knew that I should be afraid of her – but, strange to say, I wasn't as scared as I should be – honestly, at this moment I wasn't scared at all. I kind of...liked it; in this short moment, if I just forgot how she really was, I could be a normal man, no slave around a vampire, helping a friendly _(and beautiful) _woman who needed my help...A woman who wasn't scared of me, who wanted to be as far away from me as possible – like it had been all the years since everyone knew about my cursed eyes and their ability to kill...

"I'm not scared of you...right now", I whispered.

She then moved, and looked up, at me, right into my face with those sorrowful eyes...Eyes which were so golden...

It was as if her pain crossed over to me – why was she so sad? And why had I the want to make her feel better? It wasn't my problem – but somehow it was my problem – I couldn't bear her suffering...

She looked away, mumbling

"Of course you must be afraid of me, that's natural – I'm a vampire – I am dangerous."

I knew that she was right – she was dangerous, and I had to be scared...

It was just...I wasn't anymore.

"And I'm dangerous, too, or did you forget that?"

I couldn't believe that I was talking to a vampire – to this woman...But I liked talking to her, and I whatever I had learned about vampires was unimportant– I wanted to know more about her. I would not stop talking to her only because she was be a dangerous vampire.

"No"

I frowned – no, she hadn't forgotten?

"You may be dangerous...But you wouldn't harm me."

I looked to her in surprise – how confident she had spoken!; she was still looking to the ground, so that I was able to look at her face, without too much worrying if our eyes would meet in seconds...

She was beautiful – and for an instant I felt the need to touch her face – luckily I could hold myself off.

I wasn't in a situation where I could touch her face, and of course I would never be – actually the feeling I must feel was fear – how did it come that I instead of running away from her I wanted to protect her?

Maybe, after all the days in prison, I got crazy.

This was so...wrong. But even knowing that this was wrong...That could not hold me back – I liked to talk to her, being here, so closely by her side.

"Well...You know, I think the same about you; you saved my life more then once...I don't think that you want to cause me harm."

_Or at least __I hope so_, I added to my thoughts, while I applied the bandage around her arm.

"So...You don't hate me for drinking your blood? Because I hate me therefore"

Was she therefore so sad? It was just a normal think for vampires, drinking blood, wasn't it for her? And she did it only because the other one would've killed me if not, and she stooped.

Was she sad because she thought I was scared of her and hated her? That couldn't be it; there was no reason for her to want me liking her...

Hated I her?

I wasn't sure what to think; of course I hated all vampires; they were cruel, bloodthirsty creatures; how could I not hate a vampire?

But then, she was diffrent; she did not behavie like a vampire – she didn't like drinking my blood, saved me...How could I hate her?

I was in a true dilemma.

"You see? I was right; you hate me...And...I understand that"

Her voice was now even more sadlier than before – and why did she thinks that?

I had now made the conclusion that I did not hate her, even if she was a vampire. I couldn't really justify it, or did I understand it, but it was so – I didn't hate her.

"I do not hate you. I...was just having thoughts why...I don't..."

I hadn't thought how she would react – but certainly I had hoped that she would be...rather happy than her shouting out lout "NO" – what she did, with appalled eyes...

I starred at her;

Immediately she was on her feet, one hand on the bandage I had given her, looking at me...desperated.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Yeah, I know...But it needs to end here – the next chapter is in Bella's Pov...and her POV in this chapter wouln't fit. (that means the next chapter will be a bit longer^^)

Rike


End file.
